A New Life
by Misbegotten
Summary: ..How much can you sacrifice for someone else's happy ending before you give up your own?" Brianna is plauged by visions of the man she loves happy with a human girl. Should she let Edward go and let Bella Swan take her place? 3 years Pre-Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is set around 3 years before Bella moved to Forks just when the Cullen's moved back down from Alaska. C/Es…Em/R…A/J…E/Brianna (my character) E/Bella eventually.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own twilight, I'll never own twilight, I'm wearing pyjamas and cows are black and white. Anymore questions?**

**Chapter One: An End and a Beginning.**

The stars sparkled in the night sky as I lay on the moist grass of my garden looking up at them. I used to do this often though not for the same reasons. Back then my life seemed perfect.

My social life was starting off with a bang. My parents were happy. Boys started to notice me. This led to being friends with the prettier popular girls. I had often felt out of place with them.

Sure maybe I was popular at the time but in all sense I'm very plain. With long light red hair, I was slight not skinny but not overweight, no matter how much exercise and dieting I tried I could never quite change that. I was a sharp contrast to the blonde and tanned girls that populated my school and the rest of Sarasota, Florida with my pale face and freckles I was constantly asked I was Irish time and time again. I tried desperately to fit in mimicking the crowd until I was practically one of them.

My boyfriend was gorgeous, Danny. With the dark hair that could never decide whether it was black or brown and his stunning deep blue eyes, he treated me well and brought me out to nice places. I was in love, or so I thought. I would lie out here gazing up at the stars dreaming happy and peaceful dreams.

Something had seemed off after a while. Danny wouldn't ever quite look me in the eyes and took to looking over my shoulder as we talked, no single dates anymore just group ones which basically involved making out in a corner. It was an act, but I had deluded myself with the image of a perfect life

My parents started to fight constantly over pointless and minute things. When I looked to Danny for support during the eventual separation he remained distant. A few weeks later I found him making out with a friend of mine, he calmly told me it was over between us and resumed kissing the sneering girl. I was promptly dumped by the popular crowd too and sat alone at lunch, growing used to the jeering. It hurt, knowing that I had been in love with the wrong guy; one that didn't love me back. My brother Shaun moved out and went to college. He used to help with the bullies. He had sorted Danny out before when it had all gotten too much for me. But who was I to stop and ask him for help? What would I say, don't go to college and make something of yourself I have no friends?

My world had slowly but surely crumbled apart until I was hanging on by the loose threads clinging desperately to my former life.

My parents had been separated for 2 years now. Currently they were at the solicitors signing the final divorce papers. A tear fell down the side of my face and I blinked, the stars blurring out of focus for a second.

It seemed like the minute their pens touched the paper my fate would be sealed. My happy perfect life was officially over. The threads I was stubbornly clinging to would be cruelly cut to leave me falling into a black chasm which was soon to be my life.

The house would be put up for auction soon. I would miss it dearly. I had packed my life's worth of belongings into four suitcases. Four. My entire 16 years of life fit into four suitcases. I knew I was handling this horribly. I knew I should tell someone how unhappy I felt, I didn't trust anyone that much. Who was I supposed to tell, my parents? Ha. I could hear their response now, "you'll be fine Brianna it'll be hard for you but everything will be fine" I laughed bitterly sitting up, tears still running down my face. Yeah, it would be hard…on **me, **my parents had long since gotten used to the separation. I hadn' had ruined my life. My hands clenched by my side and my chest felt constricted. I scrambled to my feet; I needed a run to calm myself down. I jogged out the driveway not bothering to leave a note. I ran with increasing speed up the deserted road, the icy wind burning my face my tears blinding me.

Eventually I collapsed at the side of the road gasping for air. I looked around at my surroundings. I could see a familiar house across the street. I squinted to make it out in the darkness.

Yellow wooden panelling with a white trim, an overly neat garden, this was the kind of neighbourhood it would be frowned on to have even a single leaf on the driveway. It was the Richards house. A girl from the popular crowd lived there. I had run very far, further than I should have. Around 6-7 miles maybe? My parents would be worried by now. I didn't care, I didn't really even think about it to be honest. I climbed to my feet and jogged once again, but not the way home. I continued on in the same direction as before, jogging up the street heading for the town boundary.

It didn't take me long to realise I wasn't going back but when I did I ran as fast as I possibly could, my surrounding turning into a green blur. I didn't stop running. I wasn't sure where I was until my feet hit the sand. What would I do where would I go? I didn't know. All I knew was that I wasn't going back. Not now, not ever.

I ran flat out through the pure white sand, the warm dark water lapping at my ankles. People shouted and stared as I pushed past them in the car park and horns beeped loudly as I ran down the motorway. The moon shone above but gave little light. I had just the passing headlights to light up the darkness as I was on a backstreet with no street lights.

My shoes were beginning to annoy me; trust me to wear ballet flats while running away. I rolled my eyes and hopped on one foot as I threw them into a ditch. I looked up at the beep of a horn and was blinded by the headlights.

I was paralyzed in the middle of the road the headlights growing larger.

Brighter.

….

Closer.

….

The deafening beep of the horn shattered my ear drums. The car shattered the rest.

Everything was black.

The stars I once loved were gone. I wished I could see them one last time. My family's faces flashed through my head. I couldn't hear anything. A tear rolled down my cheek.

I could feel the tarmac beneath me. Every part of me was in agony. I tried desperately to move. I stopped when the agonizing pain from my back fired up. I gasped in pain and my eyes shot open.

Something was wrong. I was panicking now. I screamed out in terror, I could almost feel my scream leaving my mouth. I couldn't hear anything.

There was blood pooling around my head and I could see a deep gash on my leg which was bent at an odd angle. I felt light-headed and I looked up at the sky to avoid watching my blood pool around me. The stars I once loved were shimmering faintly in the sky, they were meaningless now. Symbols for a life that was soon to be over. I wasn't moving but I felt dizzy. I could feel myself slipping away. Where was death? Was it always this slow to consume lives victims? Where was the light that was supposed to be at the end of a tunnel? I knew I was dying but all there was was black, darkness, emptiness. Was this death? Just nothing, endless nothingness? I feared death more than anything at that instant and recoiled from the black hole that was drawing me in.

All of a sudden I could no longer fell the jagged tarmac beneath me. I felt light and empty. I was cold.

Ahh, now **this** was death. Something, not nothing.

But wait, what are the two ice cold blocks I felt under my back? I didn't care why would I care? In a few minutes there would be no need to care about anything anymore. The wind rushed past me and it surprised me; I had not realised I was moving. My eyes fluttered open shocking me out of my stupor. I blinked furiously knowing I was dead. How could I not be? This gorgeous creature could not possibly exist otherwise. Nothing but an angel could be this breathtaking. I ignored the growing pain and focused on this angel before me;

My angel looked in pain, his dazzling golden eyes tight. He, no wait it- nothing tied down by human nature could be this perfect-had messy bronze hair blown back in the ferocious wind framing its perfect features; a flawless angular nose that had its nostrils flared in frustration and anger, its perfect square jaw line that jutted out as if in defiance, its perfectly sculpted lips were taught and set in a hard line. It was a face anyone would die for. I wanted to reach out and touch the angel, damn the pain. But I dared not. If I touched my breathtaking angel, who knows, maybe it would disappear altogether, I would not take that risk.

I knew I was dead for certain now as I was blissfully happy in the angel's arms. No not happy, but…complete. I had never felt like this before. Even in my former more popular life, I had known that was an act deep down somewhere, I had seen the fakeness of the people around me but I had ignored it. Here, there was nothing else just…happiness, complete and utter bliss.

I knew it was foolish to waste even a second of watching the angel but my vision was becoming ragged at the sides, the angel was blurring out of view. My eyes closed slowly until my angel was no longer visible. My mind felt numb and my hands were getting cold. I wondered if it was from the ice cold blocks I now knew were the angel's hands. No, I didn't think so.

It was harder to breath now. That black hole was back now. I tried to resist like before. It was impossible, it was my time. I struggled to breathe, my throat felt constricted. I cried out to my angel with all my strength,

"Help please, please! I can't die, I don't want to-"

I still couldn't hear my words but I felt them. Just like I felt the gasp from the stone chest of my angel.

I was placed on the ground once again; this irritated me, I would have liked to die in the angels arms if I really had to go. I was slipping off the edge now, I didn't have long left. I tried desperately to see my angel again.

What was left of my brain tried to reason with me.

_How is it an angel you're not dead yet!_

_I'm_ _not?_

_Duh! What do you thinks happening Brie?!_

_Oh right, but what is it so?_

…..…

My subconscious had no answer, or it had already left me.

I couldn't open my eyes. I suddenly felt cold air on my neck. My angel no my… saviour's breath. Its lips pressed lightly against my skin. I would welcome death as a friend now. A kiss from this creature, my life was complete, and I knew then it was over.

My skin was pierced and a burning hot liquid flowed into my blood system, agony wretched through me. My back arched in pain and I screamed in terror. I tried to find the source of the pain; my neck, my shoulders, my chest.

My so called saviour, my angel was biting my skin everywhere. I was on fire. My insides were on fire. My organs were burning one by one. I tried frantically to reach the black vortex that I knew was death, it had left me, I knew then it wasn't coming back.

This agony, this painful, painful torture was out of this world. It wasn't normal. This… this **monster** had done this to me. I had trusted it. I thought it an angel. And it drags me down to the fiery pits of hell. Oh dear god. My blood was on fire.

I screamed and moaned thrashing wildly as the fiery blood beat again and again through my pounding heart, each beat bringing another wave of torture to every part of my body. Every inch of my body felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly with hundreds of razor sharp blades. No, that would have been preferable. It was beating faster than it should. My blood wasn't on fire, it was fire. It was flowing hot lava burning my insides. I wished I could pass out but the pain kept me here.

It went on for years, years of pain, millenniums even; I couldn't keep track of time. I couldn't think straight, all I could do was scream and scream…..

The pain was fading now. After a millennia of pain. Torture. The tips of my fingers were free as too were my toes, the furthest away from the centre. The agony in my heart was still present, still burning lava was flowing through me destroying all that was in it way. I cried out in pain as my heart stuttered with the lava-blood which caused a spasm of deep pain through me. I could hear, sound came suddenly with no previous warning. This momentary joy was ended as my heart stuttered once again. I hissed in pain my back arching. Once again I felt cold hands on mine but now I heard the voice. The irresistible voice. It was hard to match this wonderful deep velvet voice that seemed like it was about to break into song at any moment with the life destroying beautiful demon that had wretched my life away from me. But I knew who it was; it was a love hate relationship with this thing. Beautiful, addicting, yet evil and dangerous.

As the pain ripped through me once again I focused on the voice to keep my mind off it, it worked, slightly. If I focused hard enough I could make out the words. It was interrupted by the spasms of pain when my heart frequently stuttered it was doing that a lot now. I could make out parts of the conversation, only the demons voice was audible to me.

"Carlisle please it's been too---"

"I'm sorry please I didn't know my actions---"

The angel/ demons voice faded into sobbing after awhile. It didn't sound like normal tears; all the same my heart went out to this creature with the dazzling eyes and the velvet voice. I almost forgave it. Then my heart stuttered once more. The pain was too much for me to bear. The creature had stopped talking now; its sobs were not nearly as distracting. I focused instead on my hands and feet which were now pain free. They felt odd. They were cold, too cold, that might be the overheating from the red-hot lava in my veins but still….there was also another sensation, they felt hard, strong, and indestructible. I flexed my hands experimentally. I curled up with the agony biting my fist against the pain.

"I'm sorry" the velvet voice muttered sadly.

"I don't care" I spat back angrily hissing as the fire picked up again in my veins.

It was the first time I had spoken to the demon since it bit me. It was silent for a minute.

"Alice says a few minutes left, 2 minutes and 48 seconds exactly."

I was relived, I wasn't sure who Alice was or how she knew but all the same I was relieved. I trusted this creature, even after what it had done to me I trusted it, I couldn't help it. The pain was fading faster now, the lava seemed to be retreating back to centre. I waited for the end.

The lava pumped faster, my heart was burning more than it had been for the past hundred years of agony. It was pounding against my chest causing the lava to pump faster. I screamed in terror and pain. My eyes flew open and my hands grabbed at the thin air. I drug heavy breaths in, my throat was burning, my lungs had gone, shrivelled up and died in a corner somewhere. My heartbeat was ever increasing, I screamed louder. My scream cut off and I choked on the air, I couldn't breathe. My head dropped. My eyes shut. My heart gave one last stutter, a deep low thud, the sound of defeat. There was no other sound.

**A/N**

**Yay!! First ever chapter up! ahhh I'm happy!**

**I know there wasn't much vampires in this chapter but the next chapter will probably be up today with plenty more!:D**

**please review I don't mind flames they make me work harder.**

**If you review you get an edward shaped cookie! (insert girlish squeal here)**

**thanks for reading!**

**elle**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

_**I have up to chapter four written, I'll upload all of them today but give me awhile for the next lot. don't worry not too long.**_

**Discliamer: I own twilight, no really I do! I own Eragon and Harry Potter too! Just check my bookshelves! I own colgate too buts thats in the the bathroom so I'll leave that out. **

_My heartbeat was ever increasing, I screamed louder. My scream cut off and I choked on the air, I couldn't breathe. My head dropped. My eyes shut. My heart gave one last stutter, a deep low thud, the sound of defeat. There was no other sound._

**Chapter two: Discovery **

I opened my eyes slowly; expecting the pain to return any moment now. That was foolish of me; I could feel the absence of a heartbeat already. Why did I still live? Was I dead?

I looked around in shock, this wasn't real, and it couldn't be. I wasn't dead; I was alive… to an extent.

My senses had improved a hundredfold, I could see everything. Absolutely everything. I could see the dust rolling on the ground, the rainbows bouncing off the windows. I could taste the sunlight in the air I breathed in simply by habit...the action felt wrong. I didn't need it, but I liked it. I could taste something else too…I took another quick breath. Sweet like honey and light, appealing… like nothing I had ever encountered before.

I heard fabric rustle behind me. I didn't even think. My back slammed into the wall my eyes scanning frantically for an escape. My nostrils flared and my breathing increased. There leaning against the door frame was the demon that had taken away my life. The newfound eyesight put its beauty into a greater proportion. All traces of pain and anger were gone from its face all that was left was a sadness and deep curiosity.

My anger flamed and a deep burn in the back of my throat filled my thoughts. A growl started from the pit of my stomach and rose up through me escaping between my gritted teeth a strange acidic liquid pooled in my mouth.

Without realising I had slipped forward into a hunting stance. Alarm flashed across the demons face but he didn't have enough time to move. As I sprang through the air it seemed like time itself had stopped for an instant. In that short time, less than half a second; a thousand ways to torture this creature flashed through my mind.

I landed on it heavily pinning it to the ground my teeth bared liquid still pooling in my mouth.

"Stop!" the demon exclaimed angrily trying to throw me off but I was too strong.

I grabbed its face in my hands about to hiss angry words at it when the white room I was in disappeared and the demon faded from view I could only feel its smooth face gripped in my hands.

Images and scenes flashed before me…the demon was talking to me rubbing his face, "you have quite a grip Brianna, I'm Edward Cullen, I have to explain to you now of what you are and the rules of your existence."

I watched in horror as he told me I was now a vampire, a leech that survived on drinking the blood of innocent humans-I could no longer include myself to that species-there was an alternative Edward explained-animals-his coven was strictly 'vegetarian' Edward went on and explained the rest about this life including the Volturi.

I was still reeling over all the information when the image changed.

Edward was holding me against his chest, as I cried tearless sobs, comforting me with hushed words that I could not hear. I watched myself look Edward in the eye and cry out "I have to leave Edward! It will only hurt our family if I stay! I-I-" I trailed off weeping dry tears once again. Edward pulled my face up and looked at me sternly, "you are not going anywhere Brianna you are staying right here and we will sort this out. You will be safe and everyone else will be safe", with that he pressed his lips to mine firmly.

I felt my mouth drop open and once again the scene changed.

I was standing on a cliff hand in hand with a stranger, I could tell by Edwards description in my first vision that he was a vampire, he had pitch black hair which was messily arranged around his face and bright red eyes, he was truly beautiful, do less than Edward, but not by view changed and I saw Edward, he was in the middle of a meadow somewhere with a girl-human I realized with a shock-she was pale for a human; paler than I had been, she had uneven lips which were stretched into a smile, she was extremely unfashionable and even sitting down looked clumsy. What was Edward doing with her? He held her hand and looked deep into her large chocolate brown eyes. She informed him that they were about to do something incredibly dangerous. As his golden eyes grew wide in panic the girl smiled with her odd lips and clarified that they were going to tell someone called Charlie. I was confused for an instant until she asked for a ring. I saw myself grip the strangers hand tighter a look of pain and shock flashed across my face. Edward drew a ring out of his pocket and slid it onto her ring finger. Her kissed her hand and led her away.

I watched myself shivering with rage on top of the cliff in utter pain. The stranger beside me hugged me tight, I could see that this relationship was friendly and nothing but. As I watched this it seemed that the me in the vision looked up to the sky directly at me her-my eyes, my brilliant red eyes burned into my own and I saw the deep pain etched deep in those ruby eyes, the anger at Edward for picking this insignificant girl and the loathing towards the girl and this seething resentment flowed straight out of those eyes straight into my soul.

I gasped and rolled onto the floor. I knew from my first vision vampires didn't get exhausted but at that moment I felt like I had when I had run a 15 mile marathon in my last life; the memory was hazy and unfocused but I could remember the bigger details.

Edward was on his feet the moment I had weakened my hold on him.

He watched me in amazement as I lay on the floor panting. He frowned and shook his head and began to rub the side of his face. I watched in shock as my vision unrolled before me.

"You have quite a grip Brianna, I'm Edward Cullen, I have to explain to you now of what you are and the rules of your existence. I'm ashamed to inform you that you are now a vampire as too am I. there are many of our kind and we have lived among humans since they themselves were created. The coven I am apart of are strict 'vegetarians', as we only drink the blood of anim-".

"You only drink the blood of animals," I interrupted growing impatient as I had heard it all before, I continued on, "your coven or family more like are Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle bit you in 1918 which is why you speak like you're from another time, you can also read minds but my guess is you cant read mine or else you'd know that I heard it all before." I ended my speech with a smug expression as I watched the shock and confusion flash across Edwards face my voice had changed too I had known it would already but the musical tone shocked me.

All the anger I felt towards him was gone, I was just eager to get to that kiss and keep the last vision from occurring.

"But I can read your mind!" he exclaimed, "but I didn't see that, it's as if there's apart of your head I can't see."

The smug expression vanished. _Dammit. _Edwards's mouth curved up at one side to form a perfect crooked smile that left me speechless. I wished I could skip the talking and just kiss him. The smile immediately vanished and Edward looked troubled. _Crap, crap, crap! _I had to learn how to keep my thoughts to myself.

"So you can't see my… visions?" I asked trying to change the subject while trying to concentrate as much as I could on a minute crack in the paint to keep Edward out of my head.

"If that's what they are…I guess not," Edwards face was irritated but he continued on, "you can paint over the crack if it's bothering you Brianna." He looked incredibly amused. I looked away from the crack embarrassed; I'd have to think of another way of blocking my mind.

"It's almost impossible" Edward told me happily, he turned to the door whistling an unfamiliar tune, "you coming?"

The mind reading thing was annoying, extremely annoying. I followed Edward out the door and down a pine stairway, walking down there were pictures hanging from the wall everywhere. I scanned them quickly; it was all pictures of the Cullen's. I glanced at a picture of Edward who had his arm around a slightly shorter blond man- who looked like a movie star but far more beautiful than any human actor-Carlisle I guessed who held the hand of a short brown haired woman- around twenty -who had a happy and loving aura around her even in the picture I could tell this was Esme.

I thought of my own parents and a wave of sadness swooped over me. I wouldn't be able to see them again, my brother too, I would miss them a lot. I closed my eyes for a second feeling weary. I opened them to see Edward at the base of the stairs looking at me in despair.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

I was shocked; he had saved me from death, why was he apologizing? I knew that I had hated him for it in the years of pain I had had but I loved him I didn't care. I opened my mouth to tell him this.

"I know and it was only 3 days." he sighed and beckoned me to follow him out the front door. I scowled angrily _do you realise how annoying that is?! _I heard a chuckle but he didn't reply.

I ran swiftly and easily down the stairs and out the door, I loved the speed it was addicting. A gust of wind blew in my face and I stiffened. I smelt the same honey, sunshine smell that had wafted off of Edward but stronger, I heard the sound of feet pounding in various pressures on the crisp leaves of the forest.

_I forgot to ask, where are we?_

"Just outside Hoquiam, Washington "Edward replied, "We like this area, we return here as often as we can."

Washington?! My mind whirled over this fact until my eyes spotted a group in the trees. I knew it was Edwards's family but I stiffened once again the same curious acid building in my mouth.

"Venom"

I frowned at Edward, _ANNOYING!_

The corner of his mouth twitched and he walked forward to his family who hesitated at the edge of the forest Carlisle was halfway in front of Esme and Emmett took a similar stance in front of Rosalie. I immediately looked around for danger before I realised they were looking at me. I was the danger. I blinked in shock and studied the people across the field; Rosalie would have knocked my breath away if she could; she was by far the most beautiful person alive ,oh wait dead? Alive? Whatever. It looked like Jasper tried to step in front of Alice but she shoved him out of the way and skipped lightly over to me.

I glanced quickly at Edward but he was across the field murmuring intently to Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper flitted over to him giving me a warning glance and looked at Alice. I got the message.

I turned to Alice who was practically hopping up and down with excitement as she skipped slowly to me-trying not to startle me I guessed-"hey Brianna!" she squealed happily her voice sounding like a tinkling of tiny bells.

She stopped in front of me looking at me up and down with scrutiny. I shifted from one foot to another feeling self conscious. I wanted to slap her for making me feel like this. _What was I thinking?! She hadn't done anything. My anger was a lot worse recently I wondered why. Was it a vampire thing? Edward might have left it out. _

His voice called from the edge of the trees where he was talking too low for me to hear. "Yes. Sorry, forget to mention that one, you're temper will be out of control for about a year as will your thirst."

As if his words had reminded the thirst to begin; it flared up suddenly so it was a burning agony in the back of my throat. I craved for blood.

Alice was talking I'm not sure how long that had been going on for.

"-a size 4 right? Yeah you are. We'll be great friends I can see that! Oh I can see the future did he tell you? that and Jazz can change moods! We'll go shopping soon I'll take the B.M.W when Rose isn't looking and we can go to L.A! Oh it's been so long since I created a FULL wardrobe!" Alice sighed in contentment her angelic little face lighting up. I smiled down at her but it was hard with the pain at the back of my throat; it was as if someone had shoved a white hot rod down my oesophagus.

I decided I needed to hunt. "Alice? I think I kinda need to hunt" I mumbled not sure to be excited or ashamed.

She looked up at me in alarm.

"Oh of course! I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you standing around like this when you needed to. Come on!" with that she grabbed my hand and ran dragging me along to the forest. The rest of the Cullen's didn't even look up; they were too involved with the conversation.

I shook her hand off and ran beside her. I was barefooted- I vaguely remembered throwing my shoes in a ditch that human memory was stronger than the rest of them, that day always would be clearer- but the sharp rocks and twigs that would have wounded me before did nothing to my new granite skin. Everything felt soft to me the branches whacking my face felt like feathers and the forest floor covered in rocks and twigs felt like running on air, I couldn't feel the ground. I was running at a speed that seemed impossible. The speed should have turned the forest around me into a blur but I could see every single detail as I passed, I saw animals, bugs, plants and colours I never dreamed would be there yet they were they always had been.

Alice was a bit behind me now. The wind roared in my face and I smiled wide leaving out a scream of exhilaration.

I felt strong. Powerful. I felt invincible. I wasn't tied down I could run forever. Nothing could stop me and nothing would. Ever.

That was when the burn flared up again causing me to skid to a halt reminding me of the reason for my trip. I waited a few seconds for Alice but she never arrived so I went looking for her. It didn't take long. I could follow her scent easily it was like an instinct. I hopped lightly over a bush and landed lightly in front of her with a smile so wide it should have hurt my face.

"First runs brilliant isn't it!" I exclaimed.

Alice smiled knowingly and twirled me around to face north into the trees.

"Give in to your instincts, smell the air, taste it, over by the stream can you hear it?"

I took a deep breath through my nose and unconsciously slipped forward into a hunting crouch. I could hear something beside the trickle of the stream. 2 miles I guessed, it wouldn't be a problem with my newfound speed. I tasted the air lightly. I could smell it now. It wasn't very appetising, not really. I wrinkled my nose and glanced at Alice.

"Give in, hear the pulse, the blood beating, it's not as appetising as humans but we don't want to be monsters Brianna."

I felt a wave of sympathy towards the energetic little sprite beside me and listened to the sound of blood beating through 3 hearts. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ I was flying through the trees leaping easily over logs and shrubs. It was closer now all my senses focused on the biggest creature. A deer I guessed. I leapt onto a branch making no sound and looked at my prey. I sprang off the branch and landed on a stag halfway across the clearing. He began to buck and struggle but it made no difference to me now. I sunk my teeth into his neck and drank eagerly the blood pouring down my face.

Once I was done I stood up to find Alice sitting beside a drained carcass not a speck of blood on her, watching me intently. I wiped the blood off my face with my hand and skipped over to Alice.

"I think I'm done you want anymore?"

"No thanks Brianna I'm done."

"Ok so, by the way how long have you lived here?"

"Oh we just moved yesterday actually, you were unconscious for that"

"Really?! Wow but what abou-"

Our conversation was cut short by a gust of wind. It smelt slightly human…. but it wasn't there was an animal smell to it too. The mixture of both was extremely unpleasant.

"Ugh!" Alice and I groaned in unison covering our noses.

We whirled to face the direction of the smell just as deep, threatening growls ripped out from a giant wolf the size of a horse at the end of the clearing.

**A/N**

**review please!:D any questions or ideas are welcome...so are kittens..just saying!:P**

**elle**

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**here's chapter three!:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own pants! I hope you do too or else that's weird* nods ***

_Our conversation was cut short by a gust of wind. It smelt slightly human…. but it wasn't there was an animal smell to it too. The mixture of both was extremely unpleasant. _

"_Ugh!" Alice and I groaned in unison covering our noses. _

_We whirled to face the direction of the smell just as deep, threatening growls ripped out from a giant wolf the size of a horse at the end of the clearing._

**Chapter 3: **

I was shocked to see the immense size of the animal standing not far away from us it looked like a wolf but was far too large, and it STANK. I mean really stank imagine a sweaty gym sock left in someone's locker for a year or two, then soaked in milk that's been left in the sun for a decade, now imagine smelling it … x2. Maybe it was a mutant wolf. Who knows? Who cares? I relaxed and turned to glance at Alice. The wolf was huge and smelly but I was a _vampire_ what was it gonna do, _feed _me…badly?! Oh scary! One look at Alice's face changed my opinion. Her previously sparkling and happy golden eyes were almost popping out of her head and she was backing away quickly to the edge of the trees shaking her head slowly. I was confused. I looked to one side to where the wolf was pacing slowly towards us and to the other where Alice was backing away just as slowly. What was happening? I caught Alice's eye and watched in horror as she mouthed one word and whirled away sprinting through the trees. _Run._ I didn't think, I ran as fast as I could terrified as the snarls and snaps coming from this mutant creature were far too close. How could it keep up? What was it doing running after me? Why was I running from it? And where the hell was Alice?! I sprinted for the house where I knew the Cullens were I jumped up trees and sprang 100's of metres in the air but nothing would throw the wolf off my trail. I was just considering fighting it when I was shoved rather roughly aside by Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle; who had a perplexed and shocked look on his perfect features. Edward was striding at the head of the group confidently but slowed down to let Carlisle take the lead. I flitted over beside Jasper and peered around the massive Emmett to see what was happening. Edward and Carlisle stood not 3 feet in front of us watching as the wolf slinked forward.

"Hello Sam Uley, is there a problem? Last time I looked at the treaty this was our territory, and I can assure you my memory is flawless" Edward was talking, slightly angry… to the wolf. Sam Uley? Did they name wolves? Did Edward's ability allow him to talk to animals?

"Yes Sam we still uphold the treaty, we stick to our diet." Edward sighed still looking at the overgrown wolf. "I can only speak for myself Sam, but last time I was over the border was when the treaty was signed. Hmm are you sure it was our family?" Edward looked troubled now and he glanced quickly at Carlisle and nodded.

"Grizzly?"

As one Edward and Carlisle turned to glare at Emmett.

"How was I supposed to know? The grizzlies crossed 10 feet over the border I was hungry! I figured a species that's been extinct for 60 years couldn't mind!" Emmett grumbled while Jasper kept glaring at the wolf, "obviously I was wrong about that!"

"Since when have wolves been extinct?" I grumbled- I was quickly getting lost in this conversation. Emmett motioned frantically with his hand telling me to keep quiet and shifted slightly trying to block the wolf from my sight, I however was too intrigued and stepped to the side. In that instant the wolf's eyes seemed to meet with my own. In those cold black eyes I felt I could see all the way to its soul and nowhere in the dept of the eyes was any animalistic trait-except for the whole 'I look like a wolf' thing- I ripped my gaze away and focused on resisting the urge to run. My teeth were gritted together and my hands were clenched by my side. All of a sudden I felt a wave of calm rush over me loosening my tense muscles and relaxing my jaw. It was one wolfy thing; there were 5 of us, no danger. I saw Jaspers mouth twitch in my peripheral vision and if possible was even more confused. Edward had stopped talking now, I wondered why. I guessed the wolf wasn't thinking anything. It was still staring at me then a ferocious growl ripped out from it and it stalked closer to us until it was but a foot away from Carlisle and Edward. I felt a twinge of unease before the calm smothered it again. I pondered this for a second then Alice's words flashed back at me. _We'll be great friends I can see that! Oh I can see the future did he tell you that? And Jazz can change moods!_

"Cut it out!" I growled at Jasper half heartedly, but I was unable to feel angry or the slightest bit annoyed.

I realised then I kept getting distracted I'd have to ask Edward if it was a vampire thing.

I tried hard to focus then keeping my eyes on Edward. He and the wolf were looking deep into each others eyes neither looking happy. Snarls, growls and sighs of frustration erupted now and then but other than that no sound was made. After a good fifteen minutes the wolf stalked away and Edward turned to us with a sigh. He and Carlisle walked through us and were about to head home when Emmett threw out a hand in front of Edward and raised his eyebrow.

"I'll explain at the house, everyone needs to be there"

With that Edward turned and ran and everyone followed him. Carlisle was at the back running slow, he seemed to be thinking deeply. Emmett and Jasper, who were discussing what was up with the wolf as I sprinted past them.

"Damn she's fast!" I heard Emmett mumble in appreciation.

Jasper chuckled.

"Face it Em our new little sisters A LOT stronger than you are".

I smiled and looked ahead for Edward but he was out of sight. I picked up my speed, my legs moving faster and my feet hitting the ground rhythmically. Before long I was running past him. I winked at him as I bounded past and was surprised when he too picked up the pace running easily beside me grinning widely. I laughed and willed my legs to move and that they did. I was ahead of Edward but not by much. I glimpsed a flash of white in the sky and looked up to see Edward soaring over my head leaping over the river. I ran up a rock and sprang hard against the edge flinging myself through the air far faster and longer than Edward and landing just outside the white house-the Cullen mansion- where I sat down quickly and pretended to look bored as Edward came sprinting out of the trees.

"Finally!" I drawled, "I've been waiting for like ever!"

"You're fast" he said smiling as he walked towards me.

I grinned widely, "So I've heard...why is that?"

"Our body's react better with human blood making us slightly stronger and newborns –like you- for their first year are consuming the blood leftover in your body which makes you far stronger than any mature vampire. It starts to fade around the year mark, your eyes will lighten up after a few months."

I lifted a hand up to my face confused, "what's with my eyes?"

"Guess Alice hasn't gotten you near a mirror yet huh? You'll see later oh by the wa-"

Our conversation was cut short by a certain future seeing pixie running across the grass with a gold plated mirror much larger than her held above her head. Alice set down the mirror, "ta-da!" she cried.

I was in shock as I watched the girl in the mirror; her skin was pale white and seemed to be glittering softly, her hair was a light red colour and fell past her shoulders dead-straight. She was still but she seemed graceful and fluid. Her figure was flawless curves in the right places and a waist you could reach around with one arm. I was shocked as I looked at the eyes, the blood red swirling eyes, her mouth was stretched into a perfect smile teeth glinting but the eyes were cold and hard, angry. I searched for myself in the mirror but I knew this girl was ME. Did you get an instant makeover with eternal damnation? I glanced at Alice who was looking at me with a smug smile on her face but there was something else hidden in her butterscotch eyes.

"I never thought id be afraid of my own eyes!" I murmured.

"Yes there a bit strange but you'll get used to them don't worry. Now Edward would you like to explain what happened with the wolf and WHERE IS JASPER!"

"Calm down Alice Jazz is running with Emmett he'll be here in a minute."

"1 seconds actually", Alice interrupted.

Jasper and Emmett walked out of the trees talking; in an instant Alice tackled jasper and was sitting on his chest smiling down at him and Rosalie was kissing Emmett passionately.

"Break it up kids" called a voice behind me.

I turned to see Esme standing near me smiling at the couples on the grass.

Carlisle ran smoothly out of the trees and up to Esme and both disappeared into the house. We all followed them and sat down at a large dining table.

"Edward how about you start" Carlisle suggested, all eyes were now on Edward who was sitting beside me.

"Ok, for those who don't know Alice and Brianna chanced upon a wolf today on our territory, when Alice ran back here we went out to help Brianna and stop the wolf. When we got there it was obvious it was no ordinary animal…"

"They're back" Rosalie stated not looking happy.

_Edward I really have no idea what's going on _I grumbled in my head.

"The wolf you saw today Brianna is actually a …werewolf for lack of a better word, there is a tribe not ½ an hour away that has been morphing into wolves at will for centuries, their aim is to protect their tribe from vampires. When we first arrived in this area over 70 years ago, we were met by 3 wolves that despite the fact that they were outnumbered were ready to fight. We managed to convince them that we meant no harm and told them of our eating habits. They were glad to avoid a fight but were still wary- with good reason-we formed a treaty that states that we are not allowed into the tribe village and they are not allowed into forks. The treaty could be broken by overstepping the boundary, revealing the nature of the tribe… and biting a human…"

I was stunned.

"So let me get this straight, I was chased by a werewolf who broke the treaty by going over the line then there was the stand off thing where we found out Emmett crossed the line to get a grizzly and the wolf called Sam Uley found out that I was there, hey wait didn't you break it when you bit me?"

"That's the problem; now that he saw you… he has reason to start the war."

**A/N**

**WOO!! Another one finished! * victory dance ***

**you know the drill **

**review/kitten= cookie!:D**

*** waves edward cookie infront of your face ***

**you want it? you review first. Yes review, look at the cookie, its an edward cookie all you have to do is review!...Edward licked the cookie ;)**

**elle**

**Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**here's chapter four!:D**

"**_So let me get this straight, I was chased by a werewolf who broke the treaty by going over the line then there was the stand off thing where we found out Emmett crossed the line to get a grizzly and the wolf called Sam Uley found out that I was there, hey wait didn't you break it when you bit me?" _**

"_That's the problem; now that he saw you… he has reason to start the war."_

**Chapter 4:**

"But there's only one!" I cried desperately, "they're not that strong are they?"

"No" Jasper murmured, "but the mutt doesn't have to attack now, it could wait until more wolves join, until they had a chance of taking us out, then they would attack."

Everything was silent. The air seemed to thicken and no one moved, for how long I don't know. Carlisle was the first to move when the clock on the wall struck 7am.

"I have the morning shift at the hospital I have to leave. Edward, Alice I want a call at lunch for any news." and with that Carlisle kissed Esme lightly on the cheek and walked out of the room ruffling my hair on the way out.

"Bye kids."

I felt choked up this was my fault all mine. Because of me these wonderful people were in danger, because of me, it wasn't worth it. There must be someway to stop this there had to be…

Edward placed a hand on my shoulder and steered me out of the house leading me into the field we had talked in yesterday.

"Brianna you're being stupid and foolish! This is not your fault its mine! I knew of the treaty yet here you are and of all places we could move we came here taking for granted that the wolves were gone."

He meant to comfort me but this just added to the pain I was feeling. They treated me like one of them like I belonged, even do I was bringing this on them, he took the blame even do it was my fault, they protected me. I felt horrible. I had known them for a very short period but these people I truly did love. They were kind honest people and I was hurting them. There was only one way to save them now and I didn't want to do it. The air hitched in my throat and my eyes felt dry, my chest heaved in convulsions and it took me a minute to realize I was crying.

"I have to leave Edward! It will only hurt our family if I stay! I-I-" I couldn't finish it hurt to know I had to leave but the idea of staying and hurting my family was agony. Edward grabbed my face and pulled it up so I was looking at him. His eyes were stern and his mouth was set in a firm straight line, beautiful, "you are not going anywhere Brianna you are staying right here and we will sort this out. You will be safe and everyone else will be safe", with that he brought his face closer to mine and pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked to see my vision unravel but I quickly responded to his lips on mine. They moved in sync, perfect marble lips. We reluctantly pulled away when a loud wolf-whistle sounded from the porch where Emmett was sitting with a large bowl of popcorn in his lap. As we glared he shoved a handful into his mouth and grinned wide at us, "carry on" he spluttered.

I stared at him in shock, even from across the field I could smell the repulsive smell coming off the popcorn.

"Emmett did you seriously just eat that?!" I was dumbfounded I thought vampires couldn't eat human food?

"Nope."

Emmett promptly spit fired the popcorn from his mouth and they went shooting over the trees at the far side of the field.

"It added to the effect."

Emmett trotted off leaving me and Edward standing in the lawn silently watching him leave. I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye and laughed at his shocked expression. Once I started I couldn't stop I was on the ground rolling with laughter. Edward was sitting beside me laughing which increased in volume every time he looked at me.

Eventually we calmed down and sat talking about anything and everything; I told him about my human life and he told me about his and his vampire life. It was like all my worries faded away when he was near, I could do anything with Edward by my side.

Alice walked out eventually with a messenger bag over her shoulder, "Hey Brianna, Edward its 8:30 time for school" she beamed at both of us and skipped lightly around the back of the house where I could hear the rest of the 'siblings' waiting in the car. With a sigh I stood up and looked down at Edward sprawled out on the grass looking up at me with his beautiful crooked smile that made my heart soar.

"C'mon handsome, time to go."

In a flash Edward was up and had his arms wrapped around me from behind.

"And what if I don't want to go?"

"Then you fail the year, have to repeat again next year while all the much stupider humans go on and leave you behind, can you even imagine what Emmett and Jasper will say?"

"How is it that you managed to find the one and only excuse that would make me leave?"

"It's a gift, now go!"

Edward twirled me around and kissed me lightly for a second before groaning and sprinting towards the car, "bye" he whispered softly.

I walked slowly into the house trying to get over the enormity of what just happened. Esme sat in the middle of the sitting room with interior design magazines scattered around her on the pale floor, she looked up at me with a large smile, "hello dear, how are you? I'm just planning on redesigning this room, here what do you think of that couch there?"

I was on a high all day, I was literally skipping around the house helping Esme with the decorating, I really thought of her as a mother now, it was something about her that made you want to hug her and make her smile. It was easy to forget the situation when I was in love, yeah I said it L-O-V-E! Esme and I were just finishing off the ding room when I heard the purr of Edwards Volvo tearing up the driveway. I raced to the door and reached the porch just as the car parked by the house. Edward hopped out of the car and strode towards me pulled me close to him and placed his forehead against mine. I breathed in his heavenly scent and it looked like he was doing the same.

He looked at me with those deep molten gold eyes and I felt my knees grow weak. "I love you he whispered anxiuosly, as if he was scared of my answer. I froze for a second examining his eyes to find anything that contradicted his statement, I didn't. I knew it had only been a day but we clicked you know? "I love you too" I whispered back. Edward grinned, "I know." He pressed his lips to mine with alot more force than before. His tounge traced mine and I willingly opened my mouth relishing the sweet tasting air. Our tounges explored each other mouths fo a while before we broke apart to see that everyone but Esme- who was grinning like a Cheshire cat at the door- had gone inside. "damn", I sudennly thought,"nothings going to taste good after that!" Edward chuckled and took my hand in his. He pulled me inside smiling at Esme as we passed.

"Okay now Brianna, about this gift of yours…."

"Yeah, the vision things right? What about them?"

"We'd like you to try them out again."

The seemingly permanent smile on my face faltered, I really didn't know how.

"I… don't...know Edward, I'm not sure how it happened I just reached for your face and then…"

Alice skipped to my side and squeezed the hand that was not in Edward's, "how about you do that then? Just touch my face!"

Hesitantly I reached up to her cheek- Jasper instantly appeared by her side as soon as I was close to her- and once again my vision faded away.

I was in the sitting room, the furniture the same as Esme and I changed today. I saw myself sitting on the couch with Alice curled up by my side looking sad. I automatically looked around for Jasper but couldn't see a sign of him.

Alice looked up at me and with sad eyes told me, "You're leaving. I don't know why you are Brie! But I don't want you to go! We love you Brianna why won't you stay?! You're my sister now; you're Rosalie's, Emmett's and Jasper's too. You're Carlisle's and Esme's daughter- do you have any idea how hurt she'll be when you leave? - And you and Edward… how could you leave him Brie?"

During her rant I felt my eyes go wide in shock and saw the other me doing the same.

"I'm leaving? But I don't want to! Really Alice I don't! I love you; I love Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose and Jazz. And I will never leave Edward Alice."

Alice's eyes went blank for a moment then looked at her feet.

"The futures still the same, you're going to leave soon, and I don't want you to go Brianna, please…"

I watched in horror as my favourite sister broke down in dry sobs and I wrapped my arms around her. My vision once again went black.

I was in the forest, Alice and I stood in front of me.

"Please don't go Brianna! We'll stop this, it won't happen, we won't let it! He loves YOU! Please Brianna…please!"

My face was sad but stern as she frantically grasped at me trying to stop me from leaving.

"I have to Alice, you know I do, you're going to love her too, much more than me, and I'm not needed here."

I started to walk away, Alice still clinging onto me.

"He loves YOU stupid" Alice screamed at me in desperation and panic, I knew tears would be streaming down her face if it were possible.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at her; I could see the agony all over my face.

"For now Alice, I love him, much more than he loves me, he's going to love her a lot I can see that, I can see that he needs her, I don't like it Al, I hate it, I hate the fact that a plain little human girl that smells too good is going to take my place in his life but its going to happen whether I stay or not, and I'm not going to stay around and watch it happen. Take care of yourself Al, tell Esme I'm sorry."

"It will kill him Brianna" she whispered, her words saturated in pain, "he's been alone for so long and then he found you."

"It won't be long until he finds her Alice, keep her safe, for him."

I strode away leaving Alice alone in the forest sobbing quietly. I watched Alice break down on the forest floor; I think I was crying too, until once again my vision faded.

I saw Alice in a beautiful dress skipping down the stairs of her house slowly, gracefully with a huge grin on her face.

It took me a minute to notice the fact that she was not alone in the room. The entire house was decked out in white ribbons and flowers. There were rows of people sitting down in pews turned to look at Alice glide down the aisle in between the benches, I saw myself by the door, almost out of view, and I don't think anyone noticed me, or the look of deep sadness and pain etched on my face.

I saw him then, Edward, he was dressed in a black tux, I'd never seen him in black before, it suited him, he was more beautiful than usual in that colour. As I watched him, a look of pure love and devotion spread across his face and he smiled as if he were the happiest person in the world. I turned my head hoping against hope he was looking at me, but only to see two people walking down the stairs Alice had come from, one was a balding middle age man in a tux… the other was her. The same brown haired girl that I had seen in the meadow with MY Edward. She was beautiful here, for a human anyway, Alice obviously had fun playing Barbie with her. I had heard a lot about that.

Then I noticed what she was wearing, a white dress, old Victorian beautiful WHITE dress. White.

I knew then what this was; I was a fool for not seeing this earlier, the dresses, the tux, and the people.

This was a wedding; she was marrying Edward, my Edward.

Oh.

Oh no.

My vision faded and I was once again looking at the worried face of Alice, it must be clear on my face that this wasn't good. Edward was stroking my face quickly, too quick to soothe, he whispered words to me I couldn't hear, I was stiff, frozen, I vaguely felt Alice shaking my arm frantically and I saw a blurry picture of Jasper; arms half outstretched as if to yank me away from Alice.

I looked at Edwards face looking at me in worry and pain, full of love, he was mine, and I was his, _for now._ Those two words tore my small happy world apart. I knew already what I would see but I had to check, I wasn't sure it would work a second time but I had to try. I reached up and touched Edward's face with the tips of my fingers and saw one thing, the face of her, the one who will take him from me and one word was whispered in Edward's velvet voice. _Bella. Bella. Bella. _The name pounded my head over and over again. _Bella._

Crap.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Yeah yeah I know I took ages but the amount of homework I get!:O not to mention the brother who's going to college in September and won't get off the computer, oh ya and my 2 best friends b-days this month! just want to say thanks to everyone who read the story and all the people who alerted! And a big thanks to trina8730 for my first review! :D**

**Disclaimer: **

**If I was Stephanie Meyer and I owned twilight halfway through the first paragraph of twilight Bella would be dead and I would mysteriously take her place! :P but last time I checked that's not how the book goes so obviously I'm not Stephanie *sniff, sniff*.**

_I knew already what I would see but I had to check, I wasn't sure it would work a second time but I had to try. I reached up and touched Edward's face with the tips of my fingers and saw one thing, the face of her, the one who will take him from me and one word was whispered in Edward's velvet voice. Bella. Bella. Bella. The name pounded my head over and over again. Bella._

_Crap. _

**Chapter Five: Visions and Soul Mates**

I was frozen in the same place I had been for hours; not moving, not breathing not registering anything around me. The only thing I heard, the only thing I saw was my visions. Of Alice telling me she saw me leaving, of Alice begging me not to go but me leaving anyway, of Alice skipping down the stairs a bridesmaid for HER wedding. And of course the one thing that was always there in the back of my mind, the one word that kept repeating itself; my mind spitting it out more viciously each time. Her, Bella.

I was distracted out of my state of shock by the sun breaking over the horizon making my skin sparkle like a diamond cut with a million minuscule facets. I raised my hand to my face to examine it closely and could not find anything that would explain it, I could think of one explanation though. I wasn't technically alive; I probably couldn't absorb the rays of sunshine, making them bounce off me. Brilliant, yay, even the sun hated me now. I hate sparkling.

"Brianna?"

Edward sat on the couch on my left in all his sparkly glory- I sure didn't hate it on Edward- looking up at me anxiously.

"Brie… is Alice going to get hurt?"

His question threw me off guard; I expected to be bombarded with questions about Bella.

"How would I know? Why would she get hurt? Is something wrong?! Where is she? Edward where is Alice?!" I was looking around for her trying to hear her around the house but could find nothing, I started to panic now.

"Calm down Brie, Alice is out hunting. Nothings wrong…what was your vision Brie? Jasper's freaking out; he thinks Alice is going to be harmed."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized my favorite sister was okay.

"My vision…amm nothing much, don't worry about it. It was a h-happy vision." I could barely spit out the last sentence, it hurt to say it, because in the long run I knew it was a happy vision…for the Cullen's anyway, not for me, and I knew that.

"Brianna you just spent the last 6 hours in a state of shock with the same agonized face that's been there since you touched mine and Alice's faces."

I flinched at the reminder; as Bella's face came into the foreground of my mind once again.

"Trust me Edward, I can't give you details but this will not hurt you or your family", I kept my face straight as the image of Alice sobbing on the forest floor appeared, " you're going to be happy, you all are."

Edwards face was dumbfounded, for a second I thought maybe he had seen that last image but he couldn't see my visions right?

"You're right I can't…. Brie? Why did you say that you're all going to be happy…not we?"

I froze as I was caught in my mistake. Dammit!

"It's a g-good vision Edward…just not for me…" I admitted looking at my feet.

"What is it Brie?!"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry, I love you."

Edward stared at me for a second in despair before pulling me close and kissing me passionately, "I love you too" he murmured against my lips, "I don't know what I would do without you." I ignored the pang in my heart and continued to kiss my Edward, live for the now, that's what my brother used to tell me.

Alice thundered into the room after a few hours seeing us in the same position - not breathing is a godsend!- and promptly dragged Edward by the hair out of the room the look on her face was terrifying- oblivious to our complaints, after ensuring that the house was empty and making sure that there was no vampire within hearing distance of the house, Alice sat down beside me on the couch.

"Brianna, what did you see?"

I stayed quiet and inspected my shoes for any signs of dirt.

"Fine! I'll check myself!"

Before I could stop her Alice's face went blank and her eyes glassed over. I settled back into the couch not sure how long this would take but as I looked around the room the scene looked all too familiar to my first vision. I looked at Alice anxiously but her face was the same blank canvas as before. I groaned internally at the length of time this was taking. For someone who had eternity I was extremely impatient.

Alice blinked and her eyes came back into focus, then her face fell dramatically and my heart dropped. The tortured look on her face could make me do anything to make her smile again. She curled up and I leaned my head on top of hers. Alice looked up at me with big sad eyes that looked strange not overflowing with tears.

"You're leaving" this was a statement not a question, "I don't know why you are Brie! But I don't want you to go! We love you Brianna why won't you stay?! You're my sister now; you're Rosalie's, Emmett's and Jasper's too. You're Carlisle's and Esme's daughter- do you have any idea how hurt she'll be when you leave? - And you and Edward… how could you leave him Brie?"

I knew this was coming, I did but it still shocked me. I hadn't made any concious decision to leave and I knew Alice wouldn't have seen it if I didn't, maybe this future truly was set in stone. I decided then I didn't care, I was staying, this was my family first and I'll be damned if I don't keep them. I expected Alice's vision to change then but her face stayed the same pained and panicing expression.

I'm leaving? But I don't want to! Really Alice I don't! I love you, I love Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. And I will never leave Edward Alice."

I looked into her sad eyes with determenation and for a second I saw a flicker of hope in her eyes before they turned into the blank glassy orbs they had been before. I waited once again, I was waiting to see my little sister jump and squeal when she saw me staying, I was waiting to prove my visions- myself- wrong and keep my love away from the human girl, I was waiting for my life to patch itself back together, I was wishing. I closed my eyes and prayed to a god I wasn't sure existed.

"The futures still the same, you're going to leave soon, and I don't want you to go Brianna, please…"

So much for god. I wrapped my arms around the sobbing Alice crying with her, she leant her head against my chest and cried for hours, I knew then that my visions were permanent, they weren't like Alice's ever changing visions, mine were solid and unbreakable, they were going to happen whether I like it or not. No matter how much I was determined to stay, I couldn't.

Jasper inturupted our crying seesion by sprinting through the doorway obviously after hearing Alice crying and spotted his wife breaking down in my arms.

"What. The. Hell. Did. . To. My WIFE!?", he thundered.

"Jazz, s-shut up!" Alice stuttered out glaring at her panicing husband, "go back hunting with Edward and keep him from barging in, which he is seriously considering."

Jasper looked at me and must have felt the waves of pain, panic, sadness and a whole lot of irritation- for him thinking I hurt Alice- rolling off me because he quickly apologized and left as swiftly as he came with one last look at Alice's pained expression.

"Brianna please, what did you see when you touched me?" Alice's tone was all business now but I could hear the undertone of sadness. I looked at my sisiter and thought about my second vision where she seemed to know about Bella.

"Okay", I breathed, " but you can't tell anyone, especially not Edward."

I waited until she nodded in acception then recounted my visions from my very first one of talking to Edward until the very last of simply Bella's face. Alice's theory towards my visions were that they were the main events that would happen in the time I spent with that person. **(A/N basically she gets visions of the people she touches but she only see's what she will be there for) **Alice was vehemently against the idea of Bella.

"Not a chance in hell is a human taking your place, Edwards control is good but not that good!" were her exact words.

My last vision from Edward confused us both, why didn't I see something new or the same visions? We decided to test it out. I took a deep breath and placed my hand against Alice's cheek. Once again there was only one picture and only one word going through my head. A smiling Jasper with twinkling golden eyes and his name whispered lovingly in Alice's sweet, bell- like voice.

I broke out of the vision and looked at my sister looking up at me biting her lip looking scared.

"Awww"

She broke out in giggles

"What did you see?"

"Jasper." I replied simply.

Alice's face split into a wide grin and I was the one giggling now. Alice looked to be pondering this and slowly her grin slipped from her face to be replaced by a disaproving and extremely annoyed look.

"Alice, what's up?"

She looked at me apologetically.

"I think your second touch sees their soulmate."

My face too fell, Alice glared at her feet angrily.

"You know he's happy with you, happier than I've ever seen him, I'm sure he'd be perfectly fine if he never meets that Bella."

I looked at Alice in shock, was she really telling me we should get Edward to stay away from his true love? No I wouldn't let that happen I loved him more than that, I wasn't going to sacrifice his happiness for my own. I looked at Alice's pleading face and frowned.

"No."

I walked out of the house, down the steps and into the forest, I needed to think.

**A/N**

**there you go chapter 5! i know its a bit short but I'll make up for it in the next one!**

**Read and review!:D**

**Ooohhh I just found out my brothers debs (prom) date!:P aww! He didn't really tell me do I looked at his texts, he should really stop leaving his phone lying around!lol**

**love you**

**elle**

**=]**

**.x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Thanks again to trina8730 and all the alerts and favorite**s**! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Wannabevamp: mirror mirror on the wall who owns Twilight?**

**Mirror:Stephanie Meyer.**

**Wannabevamp: AHH!! TALKING MIRROR!* run and hides ***

**Mirror: Damn I hate my job.... wannbevamp does not own Twilight.**

**Wannabevamp: * cowering in corner * Okay nothing to worry about, inanimate objects talking, normal, all normal. **

**Chapter Five: Visions and Soul Mates**

"_I think your second touch sees their soulmate."_

_My face too fell, Alice glared at her feet angrily._

"_You know he's happy with you, happier than I've ever seen him, I'm sure he'd be perfectly fine if he never meets that Bella."_

_I looked at Alice in shock, was she really telling me we should get Edward to stay away from his true love? No I wouldn't let that happen I loved him more than that, I wasn't going to sacrifice his happiness for my own. I looked at Alice's pleading face and frowned._

"_No."_

_I walked out of the house, down the steps and into the forest, I needed to think._

**Chapter Six: Trackers and Hair Salons.**

Soul mates, I jumped on the back of the mountain lion I had been stalking at a leisurely pace and quickly snapped its neck before its claws ruined the clothes Alice had given me earlier. I sank my teeth into its neck grimacing slightly at the taste, but my mind was far from the animal I was drinking.

I was thinking about my conversation with Alice, my visions of Bella and the Cullen's but most of all I was thinking of Edward.

I knew it would hurt him if I left, I knew I was not his soul mate but we still loved each other. If I stayed would he still fall for Bella? The truth was probably yes. Bella was his future and if I loved him I wouldn't stand in the way of that. I would let him find his love, but I wasn't staying around. The thought of seeing Edward with another girl depressed me, not to mention the fact I would have a hard time not tearing her head off, and probably not from thirst though that could be a factor too. I would leave in a few days and let him get on with his life, I didn't have the heart to leave now without warning. I would wait a few days then make my leave.

While doing what was best for Edward was certainly the most important thing on my mind there was the fear of leaving too. Fear for me, I mean what was I going to do? Would I be a nomad, join a coven, the Volturi? I shuddered at the last thought, I didn't have the stomach or the ruthlessness for that one. Not for the first time I wondered who my soul mate was. I didn't know if it would work but I was going to chance it, I mean what harm right?

Slowly I brought my hand up to my face and felt my cheek; my hand sticky from the kill, the forest blurred away and the almost drained carcass of the lion dropped from my other blood stained hand.

It was weird looking at my own future, I could not see a clear picture of me talking or whatever, instead I saw it through my own eyes.

My vision faded and reappeared in a beautiful meadow. The meadow was perfectly circular but there was no evidence of man's- or vampire's- influence. There was tall grass swaying elegantly in the light breeze with purple, white, blue and yellow wildflowers scattered around the clearing. I could hear the trickle of a stream on the other side of the meadow. I was sitting in the center facing Edward; the sun shattering off our skin casting rainbows against the trees.

It was the most perfect picture, except for the troubled look on the face of the Greek god before me. Edward's head was cocked to the side and his eyes were studying me intently. The slightly awkward silence dragged on.

"You saw something,"he stated sighing, "I can't hear what you're thinking, that always happens when you think of a vision and if you're thinking of it here its obviously an important one."

My heart swelled at how much he knew me, how much he cared and the way he looked around the meadow in reverence when he said 'and if you're thinking of it here' showed that this place was very special to him and I was touched that I was sitting here with him.

"Yes, I did."

I panicked for a second, I didn't think those words, I didn't say those words and I certainly had nothing to do with the cold voice I used with my love in this beautiful place.

"What did you see?"

Edwards face went into the blank facade he used often.

"Ahh that explains a few things.... so what did you see when you..." Edward trailed off a flash of pain crossing his face before it disappeared.

"Not you." I stated simply still not controlling my mouth.

I was very confused at this point but that no longer mattered because as soon as I uttered that sentence Edward's neutral expression slipped and his face was covered in shock and anger, but the most prominent expression was the deep searing pain that was displayed all over his face. I flinched away from that look and begged silently for my body to reach out and hold him, to comfort him.

"Anyone I know?" he was trying desperately to at least keep his voice controlled but it too was slipping, I was furious at my future self for allowing Edward to be in so much pain.

"No." I replied calmly, "you don't know him, his name is Brandon. He is my future." The adoration I said this in was astounding to me.

"Well I hope you and your REAL mate are happy together", he spat out anger glinting in his hard , suddenly black eyes, "maybe I'll get an invite to the wedding huh?"

With that last outburst he stormed off into the forest leaving dents in the grass that I subconsciously- under all the pain and confusion- knew he would regret later. Exactly 1.6 seconds later a tree crashed down around a mile from where Edward had ran from. The meadow faded instantly, which threw me off guard until I realized that my eyes were simply closed.

"My future Edward. Not my mate, never my mate."

Then my vision faded.

The first thing I saw when my vision returned was a yellow wall in front of my face. As I scanned my surroundings I realized I was standing in front of a quaint house with white shutters a simple, well kept front garden and window boxes. The sky was a dismal shade of gray and a scattering of snowflakes were beginning to fall.

My feet began to move over to the window to my right. I was stunned by what I saw. In this perfect house sat a boy of maybe 15 crying beside two drained lifeless bodies. The white walls were splattered with blood and on the couch lounged a vampire with long dirty blond hair licking the remains of - I assumed to be the boys parents- blood of his fingers while watching the wailing boy chuckling quietly.

As I watched the poor child a flood of overwhelming anger swallowed me up. I waited for the vampire to leave so I could comfort the boy. I never even considered the blood lust. The blond stood up and I was hoping would make his way to the door but instead made a beeline for the boy; his blood red eyes glinting viciously.

My body hurled itself through the window; glass shattering, flying everywhere. I crouched protectively in front of the boy letting the growls rip loose. The vampire looked shocked for a second before true anger flooded his features.

I knew I shouldn't be doing this, this was his prey by all rights not mine. The boys scent was overpowering, slightly cinnamon but I tried to focus on my soon-to-be attacker. I could take the boy out later maybe. For a second I let myself ponder where Edward was, hadn't Alice seen this happening? Did they care?

"What do you think you're doing Newborn? Hmm? Stealing my prey?" The blonde sneered.

Despite the flow of insults piling up in my brain that I desperately wanted to hurl at him my mouth stayed shut and my feet stayed firmly put in front of the boy. The vampire fainted to the left then to the right but I followed him perfectly.

He lunged for the boy but I was there to stop him and I grabbed his neck and hurled him into the wall. He continued to stalk around me, lunging and fainting but I was matching his steps as if I knew his attack off by heart. It hit me then that I did know it off by heart, I was watching it now and I would be able to reenact it later!

I struck out at him again and again, it was obvious at this stage that I was winning. The vampire gave up on the dance after awhile and jumped for me his teeth bared, snarls ripping from his chest. I tackled him in midair throwing us both through a wall into the garden. My vision began to fade again. I was panicking now, why did it end now? I still had to find out how to beat him. Just as the last bit of the garden disappeared from view I saw my two hands on the blonde's face pressing him into the ground.

I resurfaced exactly where I had left, fighting the blonde, I saw myself growl and snarl as I threw him easily around the garden slamming him into trees. A large oak crashed to the ground as he went flying into it but faster than I could reach him again he flew into the house to the boy. I sprinted in to him and threw him off the boy just as his teeth pierced the skin. The boys blood flowed steadily and his screams of pain filled the house. The blood lust overtook my mind as I smelt the glorious substance.

I was screaming and snarling mentally trying to reach the boy but my body didn't move an inch closer to the boy. The vampire took one look at my protective stance and the screaming boy and leapt out of the window and disappeared into the surrounding forest. The bloodstained room disappeared as I turned to face the changing boy.

I was in a cream colored room when my vision returned; I was lounging on a black leather couch while running my fingers through the black hair of the vampire I had seen myself with in my first lot of visions.

"Calm down Brandon." I murmured my eyes fixed on the clock ticking on the walls opposite while my fingers continued to run through the black locks in a soothing manner.

"Is it much longer Brie? He killed my family, I will kill him."

I glanced at Brandon as his voice rose.

"He will die, but not by your hands Brandon. His games will catch up with him and James WILL die. I promise you that."

Brandon groaned and flopped his head back onto my lap and stared up at me with glowing crimson eyes.

"Who will kill him?"

I looked away from his curious gaze and looked at the clock once again.

"He's here. Stay where you are. Don't touch him."

The blond vampire I was supposed to be fighting was suddenly leaning against the door frame as I stood in front of Brandon. With the rush of emotion I felt I knew I was protecting him.

"So little physic. Where is the Cullen's girl?"

"Go to hell James." I snarled my arms folding themselves.

"Now, now", he chided, " you know you want me to kill the girl, I can tell you hate her my child. Why not kill her?"

"I can give you one reason and one reason only why I won't kill Bella James. I love the Cullens and if Bella is whats right for them, so be it. I will give you a warning James, don't mess with them."

James began to smirk shaking his head slowly. His stance as always was dominant and threatening.

"I have already had a run in with them child. A coven of seven guarding a single delicious human. My best game so far. They have already taken the girl away. I'm guessing I am right to say the bronze haired one is her mate?", He looked at me curiously and nodded as I involuntarily winched, "You love him obviously, kill her, get him. It's easy newborn. Join me."

I was no Jasper but I could feel the waves of anger coming from Brandon behind me. I held a hand up to calm him and stepped closer to James until I was standing directly in front of him. I was furious, beyond furious. I had apparently left Edward already so he could be with Bella. I have a life with Brandon, romantic or not its still a life. And this worthless nomad thinks he can throw this all away for a game? A single meal with helpless, feeble Bella?

I grabbed him by the neck- he had no shirt on- and dragged him down to my level. I glared at him and I could see my furious murderous expression reflected in his eyes. I pondered over the fact my eyes were still red for a moment before I let the matter go.

"Yes I love him. Yes I left him, I left him because he loves Bella more than he could ever love me. I will tell you where she is because I've seen it and I have to tell you and frankly I want to tell you. James, you're the stupidest cockiest vampire in existence and you WILL fail. You will lose terribly and you will die. You're right this is your best game. Might as well have a good finish right?" I hissed in his face releasing my hold on his neck. He stumbled back quickly watching me with wide fearful and shocked eyes.

"You're lying," he stated shaking his head in denial, "I don't lose, I never lose."

A smirk formed on my lips as I shoved him outside.

"Phoenix, Arizona, I trust you're good enough at your little hobby to find her from there."

I slammed the door in his shell shocked face while my mind wanted to tear down the door and attack him, tear him piece by piece and dance around his remains. My vision faded as a triumphant yell sounded from outside, I shook my head and the vision disappeared.

I was leaning against a window frame high above the floor of the mirrored room below me. I assumed it was a ballet studio. The room however didn't interest me it was the fight that was occurring inside it.

A bleeding Bella lay on the ground screaming in agony, the screams that only came with change. I winched as I remembered my own. James was slamming Edward against a wall and a bubble of anger burst in me. I wanted for a moment to leave, let them be and get on with their lives but of course I wasn't controlling this situation. My eyes zeroed in on Bella's hand for some reason. My head turned scanning for I presumed the rest of my former family. Seeing nothing I groaned and jumped agilely down to the ground not sparing my bleeding rival a second glance. I strode confidently over to the two fighting males neither noticing my presence, both with obvious blood lust in their eyes. Sighing I jumped on James and with one swipe of my teeth his head rolled along the ground.

"Go to her," I said to Edward not looking at him, "I'll finish him. Get over the blood Edward, you kill her, I kill you, got it?"

I saw Edward nod in my peripheral vision and with a quick glance at my hopefully blank face ran over to his screaming girlfriend. I continued to dismantle James, ripping him limb by limb. I piled the body parts together and pulled up the pine floorboards from under my feet and throwing them on top of my pile.

With one glance to see how Edward was faring- he was stroking her hair whispering to her frantically- I flicked open a lighter from my pocket and lit up James just as the rest of the Cullens came through the door. I wanted to run over and hug them to squeal and jump around with Alice. Instead I sprinted across to them slamming into Jasper the second he lost control-seeing the future comes in handy- and pushing and dragging him out of the room trying to avoid the razor sharp teeth that came within millimeters of my skin again and again. Once his teeth sliced my skin and I howled as the first pain I had felt since my transformation hit me. I continued to shove Jasper out as the rest of the Cullens rushed to help Bella. I had succeeded in bringing Jasper out to fresh air and was sitting on his chest sending him random emotions to try and snap him out of it. So far progress was minimum. Emmett and Rosalie rushed out of the building a moment later.

"Brianna!", Emmett yelled happily standing in front of me arms wide.

I too opened my arms but stayed sitting and blasting emotions at the snarling war veteran under my butt.

Emmett looked at me for a second arms still waiting, "well get up will you? Or are you suddenly into air hugs?", he wiggled his arms in a failed attempt at an air hug, "Why do you look constipated?" I started to giggle at my silly brother and opened my mouth to answer but Rosalie beat me to the punch.

"Emmett she is currently restraining our out of control brother so she has to remain seating. As for constipation? Vampire remember? And for air hugs...well I don't know. I might have known if SOMEONE decided to keep in touch." Rosalie glared at me playfully a smile dancing at the corner of her mouth.

"I've never been one for air hugs and the reason I look constipated is at the moment I am shooting random emotions at Jasper to wake him up."

Emmett chuckled and reached down to give me one of his bear hugs.

"My favorite form of torture. Have you tried lust yet?"

I shook my head and let Emmett take my place on Jasper and laughed along with Rose and he flirted with the growling Jasper. The smell of burning vampire and the sight of Emmett kissing Jaspers neck vanished to be replaced by James' snarling red eyes. (**A/N end of James's future)**

I lent closer to his face and hissed in his ear, "don't mess with me James, I can see your future and it ain't pretty." He growled and struggled against me, "I will kill him."

I roared and threw him into the trees just as my vision ended. When the black retreated once again I was standing in a large clearing. As I looked around I saw many other vampires.

We were separated into two sides. Opposite to me I could see the Cullen's with a vampire Bella who was holding a child. My eyes zeroed in on this-past the dozens of other unfamiliar vampires and wolves including Sam-the child was so obviously not human but immortal children had been banned for centuries right? How could they do that? Punish a mere child with this existence. I was walking into the clearing dragging Brandon along with me, vampires surrounded me walking alongside us all eyes were fixed on the child and the large gathering of vampires surrounding it. It was then my head pulled itself away from the Cullens – who had not yet noticed me- and I saw a sight that chilled me to the bone.

The Volturi were standing not 20 feet away from me not just the guards but Aro, Caius and Marcus were there, even the wives!

My mind froze in shock but I kept on walking, my feet following thoughts of my future self. I once again looked over at the Cullens, everyone was silent in the clearing. I locked eyes with Edward's. His eyes were pleading and one single thought filled my mind.

_Is she immortal Edward?_

Edward shook his head and despite my doubts my feet pulled me across the edge of the clearing dragging Brandon alongside me until I was At the far right of the Cullens side. As I walked past the wolves one of the largest, a black one I knew to be Sam nodded at me, I nodded back and pulled Brandon to the back of the gathering. Esme turned her head to me and smiled lovingly and I felt one on my own face too. She looked at me questionably and I nodded quickly. Edward turned quickly to face me one eyebrow cocked.

_There will be no fight, stop Tanya and Kate when the time comes .... tell Granddad I said hi!_

Edward chuckled and flashed a breathtaking smile-that failed to catch my breath anymore- at Bella and adoringly stroked the child's face. I watched intently as events unfolded before me. Aro's accusations and Caius's obvious hate for the Cullens.

I saw Irina's destruction and Tanya and Kate breakdown.

I saw how Jane and Alec could not touch us, how everyone smiled at Bella. I knew this was her actions and I was truly happy for once she existed.

I saw Renesme plead with Aro for her family's safety and Aro's lie.

I saw Benjamin's spectacular gift and to my immense joy, Alice and Jasper's return.

I saw Aro caught up in his promises and his need for spectators and I saw the Volturi and their now untrusting followers take their leave and file out of the clearing.

And I heard the deafening boom of cheers as everyone realized that we had won. My head turned to Brandon and returned his wide smile with one of my own then pulled him in for a hug. Esme and Alice rushed over hugging and babbling. During Alice's rant about my new fashion choices and Esme coddling Brandon the vision slipped away and I was once again standing in the forest with a half-drained lion by by feet.

My hand slipped from my face as I went over and over the visions in my mind. There were large blank spots but I tried to piece together the story I had seen unravel. I would leave- that part was certain- Edward and I would have a fight in that meadow and Alice would chase after me trying to get me to stay. Then I would find Brandon. I wasn't sure when but it couldn't be that long if Bella was human.

"Brandon."

His name rolled off my tongue easily. I wanted to find him as soon as possible, we seemed to click easily.

Then there was James. I hated him already. He was out there somewhere killing helpless humans not for thirst for amusement. He sickened me. To kill Brandon's family, to hurt Edward. I didn't really mind the whole Bella thing on one hand but one the other.... I guess she did have to survive...for Edward.

I scowled at the bloodstained leaves beneath me. I would kill him, that cheered me up considerably. And then there was the last vision. That one I was still confused over.

Okay Bella was a vampire but had a baby while human with Edward.

I punched a tree.

Then Irina from the Denali coven up north went to the Volturi and reported an immortal child. Then the Volturi came, the Cullens brought friends and Alice sorted it out in the end proving that Renesme wasn't dangerous with the help of other half breeds from South America. That I understood but why was I there in the first place?

I sat down on the tree I had just felled and pulled my knees up to my chin.

Was I there for the Volturi? Or was I there to see my vision unfold?

I pondered this and decided it was defiantly the latter. My visions were true so everything would happen anyway right? But maybe I had to be there to make it happen?

I unfolded myself and began my walk back to the white house by the river.

Damn being physic was a chore!

I was jogging at a leisurely pace back to the house when Alice jumped down from a tall pine tree and tackled me; squealing and giggling. We rolled around play fighting for a while - our way of making up- before my hand brushed off my face as Alice pinned me down momentarily. Brandon's face flashed in my head smiling widely and his name echoed happily in the background. I shook my head clearing it of all visions and smiled up at Alice who was grinning mischievously down at me.

"What?" I was beginning to feel nervous now.

Alice giggled happily her topaz eyes lighting up, "Makeover!" she squealed.

I laughed at her excitement and allowed myself to be dragged into the house past Esme planting flowers by the porch, past Rosalie curled up with Emmett on the couch, past a smiling Edward about to sit down by a grand white piano, past Carlisle walking out of his study his face still buried in a book and into Alice's room where Jasper was lying on their bed reading ' War and Peace' and into what I thought was her bathroom. I was greeted by a large room that consisted of a mirror running around every wall with a counter just below it. Thousands of cleansers, tanning lotions, perfumes and colognes littered the counters in their own sections but what Alice dragged me to was obviously her barbie section. Makeup lined the counter and I stood in the middle of the room looking at Alice's amused expression in horror. I could hear the rest of the house chuckling quietly at my distress.

"Thanks for the warning Jasper." I grumbled as Alice shoved me down in a chair and picked up a scissors.

"Your welcome." He laughed as my terrified emotions were probably flowing out to him.

"Keep still!"Alice warned me.

Oh God!

_Edward any chance of a rescue?!_

The only answer I received was a velvet laugh from down stairs.

Whats the point of being physic if you don't see the stuff you really want to prevent?!

**A/N**

**sorry it took ages but in fairness its 4329 words! I'm nearly done the next so it will be up soon!**

**Who else is enjoying mid-term?! **

**WOO! I love it!:P**

**Review pleeaasee!!!**

**The buttons right there**

IIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIII!! REVIEW !!IIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIII


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Well heres the chapter! Thanks for all the alerts and favorites but i didn't get any reviews for the last chapter:( so tell me what you think of this one please! Theres a link to Brianna's dress on my profile if you want to see it and please do the poll on my page its important for later chapters.  
**

**Disclaimer:**** Do I own Twilight? Have you not seen the cover of the book?...you have....Are you alliterate, no you're not why would you read a fanfiction if you couldn't read?! Ha! Got you there didn't I! So Twilight? You know, pale white hands with an apple? Wilting flower? Torn ribbon? Chess board? .....you know these right? So you see under that picture at the bottom in gigantic writing..ya it says STEPHANIE MEYER...thats not me!:P**

**Chapter 6: trackers and curling irons.**

"_Thanks for the warning Jasper." I grumbled as Alice shoved me down in a chair and picked up a curling iron._

"_Your welcome." He laughed as my terrified emotions were probably flowing out to him._

"_Keep still!"Alice warned me._

_Oh God!_

_Edward any chance of a rescue?!_

_The only answer I received was a velvet laugh from down stairs._

_Whats the point of being physic if you don't see the stuff you really want to prevent?!_

**Chapter Seven: Music and a Corn Grizzly.**

"O.M.G!," Emmett yelled, " you're a girl!"

I scowled down at the big lug I called a brother.

Alice had finally released me from the Chamber of Horrors as I called it and in the last 6 hours- yes 6!- I have developed a completely rational fear of hair salons. Don't get me wrong I loved what she had done but Alice was quite scary when she got into makeover mode.

We had had a full blown screaming match when she admitted she wanted to cut my hair into a bob. Jasper and Edward had to come in and intervene before it got out of hand and believe me it would have! I loved Alice and everything but my hair was staying long!

I eventually convinced her that bobs were just not my style. She had eventually came over to my side admitting that my 'scene' look was in style. She had cut my hair in short layers at the top and let the rest flow down past my shoulders. After that it was easy going.

She tried out different eyeliners until she found the right one and then dragged me into her colossal wardrobe past the Rosalie section into the newly made Brianna section. I was glad to see skinny jeans in various colors and a wall of converse. But I didn't like the 'wall of elegance' as she put it which consisted of long flowing gowns and enough stilletos to keep an Italian fashion show going. After much complaining, shouting, a shredded Versace dress, a destroyed pair of red D.K.N.Y skinnys and two piles of ashes that had previously been a pair of D.C's later I walked down the stairs with Alice-who was still mourning the Versace- in a strapless short black dress and a pair of purple converse. You should be able to guess who picked what.

Emmett was still smiling at his outburst and Rosalie was admiring the dress. Esme, Carlisle and Jasper were out hunting. I couldn't see Edward in the room however.

"Wheres Edw-," I was cut off however by the sweetest melody I've ever heard in my life. The room was instantly quiet and everyone looked shocked.

"He hasn't played in years," Rose whispered looking amazed. Suddenly all eyes were on me. I didn't pay any attention to them however, I flitted swiftly and silently into the next room where Edward was playing the piano. He turned around as I entered the room, his hands were still gliding along the keyboard. The sun was setting and the last rays were shattering off his skin casting rainbows around the room. His eyes were shining like never before.

"You look beautiful," he told me smiling that crooked smile of his.

"Nothing compared to you," I murmured in amazement.

He shook his head chuckling and shifted over in the piano bench to make room. I sat down and watched his hands in silence as they continued the sweet melody.

_Who composed it?_

I didn't want to speak aloud during the song, it seemed a shame to taint the sound.

"I did," Edward stated simply, "It's Esme's favorite."

_I can see why._

He leaned over and kissed me lightly. An image of Bella and Renesmee flashed through my mind. I loved Edward I did, and if I could I would spend my entire life kissing him, but I knew I was not his future.

We never broke eye contact as he played bringing the beautiful song to an end. I frowned as his hands stopped playing and he laughed at my disgruntled expression. Light applause echoed from the next room where everyone was listening.

"Play for Esme when she gets back," Rosalie suggested walking into the room with Alice and Emmett in tow, " I know she missed hearing it."

"I will."Edward promised.

"Do you compose much?" I asked.

Emmett was laughing as he saw Edwards slightly embarrassed expression.

"Dude! What was the last count we did? Fifty-eight?Sixty?"

"Sixty-seven," Edward mumbled looking at his hands as they stroked the keys not making a sound.

I pulled his face up to look at me , "You've composed sixty-seven songs?"

He nodded still looking embarrassed.

"Wow," I breathed , " I can't play piano for my life! I think I tried once in music class in school," I frowned trying to remember then clicked my fingers in a very human gesture when I grasped the blurry memory, " I ended up playing the triangle for the entire semester."

Edward smiled and stood up from the bench, everyone groaned in unison.

"I'm going for a walk," he said laughing, "I'll be back later."

He sprinted out of the house and leapt over the river in a single bound disappearing into the forest.

"H-He's not... is he?" Emmett said in a shocked whisper.

"Yes he is," Alice admonished looking at me smugly, " It's going to be wonderful."

"Anyone care to explain?" I grumbled, I wasn't all that comfortable with the stares I was getting.

"Edward hasn't played the piano in 30 years Brianna," Rosalie told me still looking astonished, " Whenever he would compose he would go for a 'walk' and come back later and play a new song."

"Why hasn't he played?"

"Edward's never been a happy person," chuckled Emmett, already over the shocked atmosphere, "he got into a bad patch a few years ago and never really came out, that is until now." He winked at me and Rosalie smiled warmly. Alice's gaze however was just pleading.

"Die zombie, DIE!" Jasper roared at the t.v screen before him as he, Emmett and I battled it out on the x box. So far Jasper was winning by miles with me and Emmett far behind, preferring to mess around.

"O.M.G!," I squealed, " Emmett I found a flamethrower!"

I proceeded to run crazily around the building setting things on fire when I spotted Jasper in the corner of my screen. I ran up to him and killed him.

"Brianna!," he groaned , " we're fighting zombies not each other!"

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and raised an eyebrow.

" Sorry Jazz, I guess I picked the wrong deathly pale, blood-thirsty,living dead creature right?"

Emmett laughed and ran over to me in the game and stood beside Jaspers smoldering corpse. He laid down a bouquet of flowers and a large teddy bear he had stolen from a shop.

"I'll miss you buddy." Emmett wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Oh shut up,"Jasper was grinning now, "you're just jealous because I was winning."

I looked at Emmett in disbelief and we both turned to face Jasper pointing at the screen, "you're dead dude! We're alive." we said at the same time.

As Emmett was laughing at a very annoyed Jasper I pressed a few buttons on my controller. Emmett turned around as Jasper started to laugh and saw his player running around screaming as he was burning, while I was still chasing him fire shooting out of the gun in my hands.

"Dudette! So not cool!"

Jasper was laughing harder now and reached over to me for a high five. Emmett folded his arms and sat back in the couch sulking. I grinned and hugged him.

"Ahh come on Em."

He shook his head like a five year old and pouted, his golden eyes sparkling with humor.

"Hmm, I'll let you beat me in the game?"

He shook his had, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"I'll snag you a grizzly?"

He shook his head again, his mouth twitching as he tried hard not to laugh. I looked around me for inspiration until my eyes landed on Jasper. I looked at him pleadingly.

"We can do crop circles." Jasper suggested.

I looked at him quizzically as Emmett jumped off the couch with a joyous roar, grinning from ear to ear.

"Emmett and I started it a few years ago," Jasper explained to me, "the girls were gone for the weekend, Edward was in Denali and Carlisle was working a double shift. We went for a run and happened across a corn field. We had seen a news report on crop circles the day before so.. well....." he trailed off as a wide mischievous grin took over my face.

"Well will we wait for Edward to finish his 'walk' or are we leaving?" I cheered bouncing up and down happily.

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other.

"Esme and Carlisle are hunting out of state..." stated Jasper.

"Edward would throw a hissy..but he's not back yet..."said Emmett.

"And Esme, Alice and Rose are in Seattle shopping for my room!" I cried, images of the nearest corn fields flashing through my mind along with various patterns we could try. As soon as I said Alice's name Jaspers face dropped , "she won't like this," he muttered.

Emmett punched him on the shoulder, " suck it up Jazz! She's only in Seattle so I suggest we leave seeing as our resident physic has most likely seen this evil little plan and they're probably speeding back here now and Rose is not pretty when shes angry.....well actually shes always gorgeous...." Emmett trailed off gazing into space with a wondrous look on his face. I looked at Jasper to see him looking expectantly out the window as if waiting for Alice to magically appear.

"Oh for heavens sake!," I groaned, " are you actually capable of surviving a few hours without them?"

Emmett resurfaced from his fantasy's and looked at me amused, " Oh as if you haven't been glancing out of the window for the past 2 hours looking for Eddie."

"I miss Alice," Jasper murmured sadly.

"I miss Edward," I groaned staring out at the forest.

"I miss Rose, dudes this is just sad!," Emmett muttered kicking the couch.

I shook my head and dragged my eyes away from the forest, "you're right! C'mon lets run before we get caught! Jazz get your emo ass away from the window and out the door!"

We sprinted through the forest laughing loudly discussing the nearest fields, we would have to go out of state to prevent the others following.

"Jasper!," Emmett called from my right, " bet I can race you!"

Jasper stared disbelievingly at Emmett from my left, "you must be kidding me! I could go to China, eat a panda and be back before you could say ' I miss Rose' in that lovey dovey, sappy, whiny voice you do!"

I shook my head at Jasper in disappointment, "for an empath you are really bad at happy and fuzzy you know that?"

Jasper chuckled lightly and grinned at Emmett and I , " See you at the corn field." Jasper sped up quickly gaining distance. I squealed happily and pumped my legs flying through the forest with the sound of Jasper's light running and Emmett's thundering feet fading behind me.

I rolled along the corn making a clear line.

"A little to the left and you're done Brie!" Jasper roared from his perch in a nearby pine where he surveyed Emmett and I. I finished up and ran lightly through the grass and joined Jasper just as Emmett walked out of the field. I scanned the field feeling a strong sense of pride and achievement. In the large field that had once been a large blank canvas of horrible smelling corn was now imprinted with the image of a large grizzly standing on its back legs- Emmett's idea.

At once our mobiles all buzzed, I recognized the ring tone 'my hero' by paramore– Edwards tone- it was a bit ironic but I liked the song. I answered at the same time as the others, eager to hear Edwards velvet voice.

"Having fun?"My angel chuckled lightly making me skip a breath.

"Yes thank you." I giggled, I did have fun with the boys but the last 15 seconds had been far better.

"A grizzly? Really?" Edward was still laughing in his velvet melodic voice.

"An extremely creative, brilliantly constructive, totally Emmet's idea grizzly!"

Edward chuckled once again, "I missed you."

My dead heart swelled with love and happiness, "I missed you too." I breathed.

"Come home soon."

"I'm on my way," I jumped from the tree as I spoke followed by Emmett and Jasper- who were still on their phones also- and started to run.

"I love you, see you soon"

I felt like I was flying and falling at the same time.

"I love you too Edward," I tried successfully to banish all my fears of the future out of my mind but I knew this stage of denial would not last long.

I sped up as soon as my phone snapped shut, I wasn't sure how long I has left with Edward but I sure as hell wasn't wasting any of it.

"Brianna?"

"Hmm?"

I was curled up happily in Edward's arms on the black leather couch in his room. We had been like this for hours, occasionally kissing, flirting and talking but I for one was perfectly happy and content just being with him. My head was against his chest feeling it move with each breath. I looked up at Edward through my lashes to see him smiling that perfect crooked smile down at me.

"Unfortunately, Alice would like your assistance in a shopping spree."

A shopping spree with Alice? I saw my bouncing hyper little sister who was always clued in with upcoming fashions and smiled. Shopping with Alice would be fun but I was perfectly happy right here.

"She'll be fine without me." I murmured as I reached up to press my lips against Edward's, molding ourselves perfectly against each other. He deepened the kiss instantly and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I opened my mouth slightly breathing in his sweet honey and lilac scent. He followed suit and our tongues flicked against each others taking care to avoid the razor sharp teeth. Edward moved himself so he was hovering above me on the couch, never breaking contact. All too soon however he groaned against my lips and moved away. I glared at him playfully from where I was, my breathing quick.

"Alice isn't taking no for an answer." He groaned casting murderous glances at the large window that covered a wall of his room.

I sat up with a sigh and curled up against his side, "whats she going to do?"

it couldn't be that bad, what was she going to do? Burn the vanquish?! I giggled at the thought, Alice wouldn't dare, that was Edwards baby he would tear her to shreds. I stopped laughing at the very serious and irritated look on his face.

"She wouldn't!" I gasped.

Edward nodded curtly his brow furrowing probably listening to Alice's car murdering thoughts.

I quickly got up and headed for the door.

"I'll go Alice, don't hurt it!," I called.

An arm curled around my waist and twirled me around into Edward's perfect cool chest.

"Don't take too long,"he growled into my hair.

I kissed his neck lightly , "I promise."

He sighed and released his hold on me, walking with me down the stairs. We were walking at a human pace not wanting to separate. I was blessed with a stroke of genius.

"I can't go!," I exclaimed happily, " I'll slaughter the entire mall! Besides where are we going to go at 3 in the morning?"

Edward smiled at the blissful images of me and him curled up once again on his couch that flashed through my mind.

"Alice has a key," he said with a sad smile, "She prefers to shop at night and put the money in the till."

I sighed in defeat, Alice had everything covered, I was going shopping I might as well enjoy it. I pulled Edward in for a quick chaste kiss and was gone from the room quickly, jumping into Rosalie's already moving convertible. I sank into the backseat breathing in the rustic smell of leather and turned to Alice and Rosalie in the front seats.

"This will be fun..." I said with as much of a grin as I could muster, I was a bit miffed at Alice for tearing me away from Edward.

Rosalie turned around in her seat with a wide smile- the car not straying an inch from the yellow line on the road- , "be afraid Brianna, be very afraid."

My smile vanished as I looked at her in confusion, then Alice started , "Okay Gucci, Marc Jacobs, D&G...oh Rose we just have to get her those cute Jimmy Choos we saw last week, adorable! We might have to make a few trips do, I'm not sure if all the bags will fit. Maybe we should go back and get Emmet's jeep? Do you think that Calvin Klein dress is still there, oh I hope so...but I will have to get it altered, why do I have to be so small? It's really a nuisance for clothes.." she rambled on quickly, even my enhanced hearing had trouble listening to her.

I looked at Rose in shock. I loved shopping but I could already see that my shopping and Alice's shopping were on whole different levels. If not planets.

**Well thats chapter 7 for you!**

**Good or bad?**

**Don't forget to do my poll and the link for Brianna's dress is on my profile if you want it.  
**

**You know the story, little green buttons calling your name!**

**See right down there! **

**Button: Hey! * insert name here * review the story, click meeeeee!!!!!!!!!!**

**hope you liked it, any suggestions are welcome!**

**Love you**

**Ellen**

**=]**

**.x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**I am so so sorry! I know I havn't updated in forever but I have so much to do in school and I failed my irish test and got banned from the computer because well I will be the first to admit I basically live on the thing! Anyway so so sorry and heres chapter eight!**

**Chapter Eight: Lets all embarrass Brianna day!**

This was awful. I am scarred for life. I wonder what would happen if I climbed out that window? Would Alice hunt me down? As quietly as possible I opened the small window.

"Unless you want to slaughter half the city I'd close it." Alice's voice came from the other side of the changing room curtain. " try on these last few dresses and if you even think of running I will bring you here tomorrow."

I froze from my perch on the windowsill, dropped to the ground with a sigh and caught the pile of dresses easily as they flew over the curtain rail. I picked up the first dress on the pile and looked at it. I was bored out of my mind. This was the 267th dress I had tried on today, and thats not including the skirts, trousers, tops and underwear. I held the dress in front of me eyeing it up; it was a casual Juicy Couture knit dress. It had a scooped neck and slightly voluminous sleeves with a coordinated sash around the waist. The dress ended just above my knees and was a sandy color with wide horizontal stripes of yellow and blue. I slipped the dress on and stepped outside to Rose and Alice.

"Perfect!" Rosalie exclaimed looking at me up and down.

Alice surveyed me appreciatively and returned to the shop calling behind her, " It's cute but you need something to knock Edward's socks off."

Rose chuckled and shoved me lightly back into the changing room, "Try the Anne Klein, it's cute."

I changed quickly and leapt out of the changing room twirling in circles.

The dress was adorable; a cute to the knee silk chiffon affair. It had a ruched sweetheart bodice and an a-line skirt with large romantic floral print.

"I love it!" I squealed.

Rose giggled as I span before the large floor-to-ceiling mirror and grabbed my hand.

Alice walked in with two dresses over her arm and stopped to see Rose and I waltzing around the changing rooms giggling and squealing uncontrollably. Alice smiled and pounced on top of us throwing us all into a pile on the ground. We play-fighted for a while tackling and screaming with laughter but stopped when Alice's heel broke.

"No!" She whined pouting, "That was Chanel!$2,300 gone down the drain."

Alice threw the new dresses into my hands and I was surprised at the lack of fabric for two outfits. I raised an eyebrow at Alice and she smiled sweetly.

Rose glared over at Alice, "Edward's been doing the chastity thing for over a hundred years don't make him quit now."

"Their not that bad",Alice protested, "Just enough to tempt him a little...or a lot."

I was suddenly a bit scared of the pieces of fabric I held in my hands. With a loud and purposely audible sigh I stalked into the changing room pulling the curtain shut. I hung up both dresses and gazed at them in horror. Maybe the window isn't such a bad idea after all. Especially if I'm going to have to wear this thing in front of Edward, it was so not worth it.

"Not a chance Alice! Not a chance in Hell!"

"remember when we were messing around with the outfits in Victoria's secret earlier?...remember the maid one you tried on? I might have taken a picture and I might, possibly, definitely have Emmett, Jasper and Edward on speed dial."

"You wouldn't!"

"She would Brianna, be afraid, very afraid!"

I gazed at the first dress in horror. It was a skin-tight, gathered mini dress. It was a bluey green with criss-crossing sections of glittering emerald crystals. I squeezed my eyes shut and stepped into the dress. I reached behind me and dragged the zipper up. The dress I admit fitted me perfectly but it was far too short and tight for my liking.

"It gorgeous Brianna!,"squealed Alice clapping her hands.

"Come out and let me see!" Rosalie huffed impatiently.

I slipped past the curtain and looked in the mirror horror struck. I looked good I admit, I always did nowadays it was after all a vampire trait. The fabric clung to me everywhere and ended a mile above my knees.

"Edward will have a cow." Rosalie muttered as she looked me up and down with a mischievous smile.

"Nope,"chirped Alice, "He's going to have the whole barnyard, trust me!"

I gave each of them a death glare and flitted into the changing room and flicked the poor excuse of a dress over the rail in a millisecond. I pulled on the next dress hoping Alice was lenient but was disappointed. The dress on me was far worse than the last one. This one was a black halter necked mini dress with a low plunge v-neck that reached my waist, a chain gemstone medallion hung from either side of the neck line. Silently I appeared in front of the girls. I was going to murder them I really was. Alice was trying hard not to laugh but Rose seemed to like the dress.

"It looks really well Alice it does, Edward will definitely like this one ."

Alice burst into a laugh that sounded like a tinkling bell.

"You have to see his face Rose it will be hilarious!"

I growled angrily and stormed into the cubicle throwing off the dress and pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain red t-shirt with a black waistcoat and red converse. I stomped out with the dress over my arm and threw it at Alice, "Not a hope!" I hissed.

Alice wasn't fazed in the slightest by my murderous gaze. She giggled and gathered up all the bags and skipped out of the shop pausing at the register to drop a large pile of money in.

"Victoria's secret!" She sang gleefully as she rounded the corner.

* * *

Rose coughed out a laugh, took my hand and dragged me from the shop.

In record time we were home. Each of us took a pile of bags each and laughing and chattering brought them into the house. The bags which should have brought me to my knees with the weight felt as light as a feather.

I followed Alice and Rose as they ran easily up the stairs through the strangely quiet house, at first I presumed we were just going to drop off the clothes into Alice or Rosalie's closet but as we passed each of their bedrooms and reached the third floor I slowed down a bit , "Hey Alice where are we going? Theres no where near enough room to fit all this in Edward's closet."

She giggled and kept going right past Edward's door. I scowled and followed the annoying little pixie down the hall where she disappeared around the corner. I walked around it suspiciously half expecting a life size poster of me in a maids outfit hanging from the wall. Instead I found the entire Cullen family standing by a door to one of the spare rooms all smiling widely. Esme hugged me tight and led me to the door and opened it. I was speechless I really was. At least this explained why Edward, Emmett and Jasper were covered in paint.

The room before me was wide and open. The back wall was purely glass and opened out into a balcony overlooking the rose garden at the side of the house. The walls were a shade of bright purple except for one which was white and was covered in old records attached to the wall. A round bed was in the middle of the room sunken into the white-carpeted floor. There was a large bookshelf and stereo system in the room each fully stocked with c.d's and books. The carpet thudded slightly as I stepped further into the room looking around me in awe, i felt immensely guilty as I was soon to be leaving, or not so soon I would have to ask Alice about my time-line. I quickly smothered the emotion so jasper and therefor Edward would not notice and turned to the anxiously waiting family with a wide grin. Esme relaxed visibly as I hugged her as tight as i could without hurting her and whispered into her ear, "I love it! Thank you so much Esme." Her golden eyes were shining with happiness as she stood back and i turned to the rest of them. Emmett outstretched his purple-coated arms and looked at me expectantly.

_Is the paint wet?_ I asked Edward quickly as Emmett stepped cautiously towards me.

Edwards simple nod set me running from the room with Emmett running after me while I threw quick thank yous and stay the hell aways over my shoulder.

"Come on little sis!," Emmett whined while chasing me through the house, "Is a hug too much to ask after spending 3 hours decorating your room?"

I squealed as he tackled me to the ground as i reached the porch and jumped up and stared at my reflection in the glass wall, my entire outfit had purple paint all over it and my back had two large purple hand prints on it.

"Emmett Cullen you are so dead!"

Before I could take a step forward to the grinning evil brother of mine, Alice came flying out of the door bare foot holding a stilleto and jumped on Emmett's back and began pounding him on the head until the shoe broke and she began to hit him herself.

"Emmett, we bought that outfit today! Armani Emmett! Does that word mean nothing to you? I had to drag her around the mall blackmailing her with those pictures we took in Victo-"

Alice's rant was cut short by Rose and I slamming our hands over the big mouth of hers. Alice's eyes grew wide as she realized what had just happened.

Jasper and Edward walked forward from the door where they had previously just stood looking amused and were suddenly much more interested. Esme and Carlisle just shook their heads and turned inside probably having seen this kind of thing hundreds of times before.

Emmett cocked his head to the side as he looked at our panicked faces. Edward and Jasper stood smirking at either side of him waiting for someone to think of that...incident. We must have been succeeding at keeping the pictures out of our heads as Edward still seemed clueless, but you never know right?

"Pictures?,"Edward asked.

Crap.

"Pictures huh?,"Emmett mused, "Victo,victo..VICTORIA'S SECRET!"

Emmett's booming laugh sent birds flying out of their trees a good kilometer away.

god he must never see those pictures! I mean seriously we would never live it down! Alice in a police outfit, Rosalie in a nurse's and me in a maid's! Oh god why did we take them? And whats with the look on Edward's face- OH NO!

I watched as Edward's face turned from horrified and disgusted as I thought of his sister to shock and suddenly very blank as the image of me in a maids outfit flashed through my head. He looked at me with his eyes burning with something I hadn't seen on him before and it stunned me. Lust.

Emmett pushed Edward suddenly and demanded information. I moaned and buried my had in Rosalie's shoulder.

Edward mumbled a quick no and that was accompanied by a quick slap to the back of the head by Emmett which made Edward punch him in the shoulder, then Emmett punched him in the stomach and then, well they were fighting anyway.

Rosalie stalked into the house after watching the boys wrestle and was muttering something very low about finding a nurses outfit in one of the bags. I shuddered at the thought of what they were going to do and suddenly felt very glad I wasn't Edward. Alice and I got bored eventually of watching the fight and left jasper sitting on the porch steps egging them on as they rolled all over the lawn growling and snarling.

Alice shoved me up the stairs to my new room and opened up a pair of doors I hadn't even noticed and led me into a colossal wardrobe. I gazed at her in shock as she strolled past the rack upon rack of garment bags to the shopping bags at the very end of the closet. She rooted around for a while before extracting the black dress I had tried on at the mall.

I backed slowly towards the door to my wardrobe with large strides, Alice stalked slowly towards me, the evil garment dangling from her arm. I turned and fled but Alice caught up to me at the door to my bedroom. I kicked and screamed as she forced the dress over my head. Our miniature battle of wills was interrupted by a strong knock on the door, "Alice!," Edward warned from the hallway , "Leave Bree alone."

Alice jumped up and pulled me from the ground, fixing the dress slightly she flung the door open and pushed me out on top of Edward. I saw his eyes widen as he took me in and we fell to the ground, him underneath me. We watched each other with wide eyes for a second before Edward flipped us around so I was on the bottom and began to kiss me passionately. I forgot about the revealing dress, all murder plans for Alice, all visions and worries, hell i forgot my own name. Edward flipped off me all too soon and I pouted at him from the ground. He smiled his crooked smile his breathing coming in quick gasps. Emmett rounded the corner almost immediately bellowing, "Okay Jasper is currently in a state of intense panic as apparently an extreme case of lust is occurring from around here and he can't find Alice...what the hell are you wearing? Is that rose's? Wait a sec...were you two just? Jesus Edward first time in a hallway, really? Couldn't even get through the door huh?"

We stood quickly and I rushed into my bedroom, changing immediately, Alice sprinted past me in a dress rather like mine, she winked at me as she past and shut the door as she went I heard her light feathery footsteps dance down the staircase and call, "Jazzy? I heard you were looking for me?"

I groaned and walked into the closet shutting and locking the door securely. I felt a strange urge to wear sweatpants and a hoodie. I zipped open the first garment bag I saw tentatively and zipped it right back up again as I saw a bright red to the floor evening gown. I stalked through the closet trying to find something safe while going over the last few minutes in my mind. Honestly I didn't know whether to kill Alice or thank her.

**A/N**

**So good or bad?**

**Review please and tell me what you think!**

**Ellen**

**=]**

**.x**


	9. Chapter 9

Looking at the record covered roof above me I lay on my new bed mulling things over while the others were at school.

Alice refused flat-out to give me a date for leaving as she said and I quote, ' Don't be stupid Brianna, you are staying here and you're going to like it! Now shut up and go make out with Edward,' such wonderful helping words from a supportive sister. Don't get me wrong I knew where she was coming from, I mean why would she help someone break up with her brother? Break up. I shuddered at the thought of that, having to turn my back on this family, I wasn't sure I could do it, but I had to right?

I groaned and jumped to my feet and sprang off my bed and landed on the carpet with a barely audible thud. I opened my bedroom wall and wandered down the hallway and pondered what i would do until 4 o'clock.

Carlisle was at work while Esme was out picking out garden ornaments and flowers in Port Angeles, all I had to do was lounge around until school ended.

Each footstep echoed in the empty corridor the sound pounding through my ears. I still wasn't completely comfortable with the vampire abilities. Don't get me wrong they're cool and all but I really wish I could just block my ears at night around here! Edward and I usually make our escape down stairs where he plays the piano VERY loudly, but sadly it doesn't do much good so we end up distracting ourselves in a whole different way, wink, wink. I kinda feel bad about that because in all honesty I'm stringing him along a bit aren't I?

I stopped at the top of the staircase and gazed at the picture adorned walls. Dozens of photographs and portraits hung from the white-washed walls each containing pictures of the family from when Carlisle was on his own roaming Europe to yesterday when Esme insisted on a group photo and hung it proudly on the wall.

As my eyes roamed over that particular picture my dead heart warmed up just looking at the sea of loving faces. Pictures always fascinated me; you could see so much, personalities, relationships, time-frame and so much more.

I giggled as i saw Emmett's face with a grin that over took most of his face which rested on the blonde head of an irritated but still amused Rose. Alice and Jasper were ignoring the picture entirely simply looking at each other intently, I averted my eyes; even in a picture that look they gave each other seemed so private. Carlisle was smiling at the camera his arm around the waist of Esme whose love and compassion radiated everywhere. I loved Esme like my own mother, who I missed very much but i never had a close relationship with my parents but that simply made it harder to let them go knowing that I couldn't apologize and hug them for everything I ever did to disappoint them but I couldn't. I blinked rapidly to relieve the uncomfortable feeling in my eyes and finally set my eyes on Edward and I.

The difference between Edward in this photo and the next photo over were striking; Edward seemed to almost glow with happiness and seemed less refined and stressed. In all other photos he was always off to the side on his own with exceptions of the early years with just Carlisle and himself and later on when Rosalie and Esme joined. Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist and his beautiful crooked grin was worn on his perfect face that rested lightly on my shoulder. I stood in front of him resting head on his smiling shyly at the camera.

I looked at the couples in the picture and how they clicked together and I saw the beginnings of this in Edward and I; it was early days yet.

Was it wrong for me to be happy about this? That I was taking Edward away from his soul mate.

I shuffled slowly down the stairs committing every picture to memory before I stopped before the case of graduation caps. I grinned at the ridiculous amount of these and sighed. This was my life now, to move every 4-5 years to repeat high school over and over again.

I would get my license and be a legal adult according to the law but the truth in it was I wasn't. I was sixteen and underage, I would never achieve adulthood, never to marry a loving human man and have children, to grow old together. I would never see my grandchildren lying in the arms of my beaming children. I was sixteen and my life was relatively over.

I know I'm young to be thinking of this but the image was always in my head as I grew up, I didn't dwell on it; it was something I took for granted that would happen eventually, but it won't. I will never go to college and become an actor like I had always dreamed, i could never be put into that spotlight. I might be able to go to college but I looked sixteen and wasn't entirely sure.

I ran my fingers lightly over the smooth glass and walked through the house. As I walked past Alice's pink laptop which rested on the dining room table from where we had been checking out some shops online.

Alice was appalled at the mention of Hot Topic as it wasn't designer. She would come around I know she liked the look of some of those outfits; for me of course, I couldn't see elegant, little Alice in those clothes.

Running my fingers lightly over the keyboard absentmindedly a sudden thought struck me. I typed rapidly into the search engine and watched with awe at the amount of results.

Articles and videos about my reported disappearance and presumed death were all over the screen. I couldn't click the first site fast enough and was horrified at what it was, the official story was I ran from my house at around 9'o clock as many people had seen me running, a drunk driver had collided with me just out of the towns boundaries and my body was not found though a large amount of blood was. The police suspected an animal of some sort had taken me or the driver - Max Dunne – had lied to the police and had hidden my body.

What must my parents be thinking? I was sixteen and ran away because I was upset at their divorce, got hit by a drunken driver and was either eaten- possibly alive- by an animal or disposed of by a panicking drunkard.

I hung my head in my hands and cursed my stupidity at running away, this entire mess was my fault. I erased the history, shut the laptop gently and stalked in circles around the room.

If I had simply thought a bit before having a typical teenage my life is over moment- which is totally different from my recent moment because technically my life is over- I would be alive and my parents wouldn't have a supposedly dead child. If God is real I bet he is having a great laugh up there sitting on his puffy cloud throne.

I slid my hand over the piano's sleek black lid as i passed and thought about Edward's composition. Rosalie had made it seem like Edward walked out of the forest and had a song ready-made. I wasn't sure if he was out of practice or maybe was just talking walks but it was taking a long time.

I glanced up at the clock for the 25th time this hour and groaned at the thought of being alone in this house for two more hours. How I wish i could go to school...pity I'd eat everyone in sight...I wonder what math teachers taste like...would they have a different taste to art teachers? I definitely wouldn't eat my old art teacher!

I couldn't remember most of my teachers but this one stood out in my mind. her name was, completely insane, wears pyjamas underneath her clothes, smells like sweat and coffee, shouts constantly and has the drawing skill of a two year old.

Art was always an interesting subject. I remember once we went on strike from all her classes because she called us stupid and the scum of the earth, I felt quite justified in calling her a hag and walking out. I wonder what i could get away with now that I intimidate teachers...I wonder if Edward had a police record...I bet Emmett does.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay, I don't really like this chapter much but I had to sort out a few things and I needed brianna thinking about a few things,**

**The bit about the art teacher is true, she is hilarious in a sad ,mean, I want to kill you kind of way.**

**She lost my art project three times. Three! I swear to god it was on purpose. **

**She teaches history too. Once one of the guys was messing with her and asked her what a parrot was... she started talking about them for the rest of the lesson, I mean like breeds and where they came from, names in latin all this kind of stuff. Weird right? **

**If you have any weird teacher/school stories review and tell me and I might work the best ones into the next chappie!**

**}}Over && Out{{**

**Elle**

**3**

**.x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**So So Sorry for the long wait! I've been studying like crazy for exams and my social life has been fairly busy. I had 2 chapters written because I wanted to get ahead before I posted Chapter 10 but decided they were utterly- butterly crap.**

**Thanks to Laila Cullen, Trina8730 and Mooch11 for reviewing!**

**Mooch 11: Sorry the school teacher thing kind of went through the roof with the rest of the horrid chapter from hell. Sorry I couldn't put it in!**

**What do ya'll think of the new summary?**

**Please start voting on the poll on my profile if you haven't already it's essential to the plot!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Blah.. Blah..Not Mine...Blah..Blah..Stephanie Meyer..Blah..Blah..Edward's sexy..Blah..Blah..Jasper! ;)...**_**Blah!**_

**Chapter 10: Revelations.**

The stars above me sparkled through the purplish haze that consisted of darkness and fog. Tiny flecks of silver that dotted the nights sky.

I missed the darkness of night sometimes; the simple nothingness, the beauty of the dawn breaking through the emptiness. It wasn't dark anymore, it wasn't even black, just purple. Everything had a dark purple tinge, I hated it. I hated that it was different, that from some misfortune that had changed everything in my life not even the sky could stay the same, nothing could.

I could feel Jasper's eyes searing into the back of my head as I sat in the grass behind the house- that seemed more of a prison of late- with my chin resting on my knees gazing at the sky. Esme's hushed whisper from earlier on echoed through my mind.

I had been sitting in my room reminiscing of my family. My brother I missed a lot, I knew he would blame himself for not being there for me like he always said he would.

I didn't blame him in the slightest, it was myself that was at fault. I had ran like a scared child running from change. It was ironic that instead of escaping change I ran headfirst into the worst change possible.

Esme had stood at my door watching me in silence for a few seconds before turning and walking away to Carlisle's study.

"Too young," I heard her whisper, " Far too young."

Edward knew I needed time alone so with Emmett, Alice and Carlisle he had left to Wyoming to catch a few mountain lions. So I sat in the grass thinking of the last time I had done this, in a different house, a different state. A different world.

Pictures whirled through my mind, my mother tears running down her face as she spoke to reporters. My father standing silent and strong behind her, his dancing blue eyes dead. A wave of pain and regret washed over me, my safe comfortable life was gone. Sure i had my fair share of trivial troubles. I wasn't the most popular, my ex was an ass and my parents were divorcing. But there was also the good parts; my family loved me, my brother would protect me with his life, I had good grades, I had a comfortable, sheltered childhood, I could eat food, I could do human things, I didn't know there were creatures out there that could kill me with a casual brush of their fingers, for the most part...I was content.

My chest began to constrict and the all too familiar feeling of crying, but not able to cry was cast upon me. I bowed over in convulsions begging God to let me cry, let me release all the pain and grief inside of me but nothing happened. My eyes stayed dry, my cheeks did not glisten from tear tracks. I could not grieve.

Jasper took lightening quick steps to the door and hesitated for a nano second before throwing it open and hurrying over to me. He crouched beside me and rested his hand on my shoulder- my shaking sobs stopped instantly as a wave of calm and security washed over me Jasper wasn't good with hugging and touching. Sometimes when the room was quiet Jasper's eyes would become cold and distant; a look i had seen from my Uncle Tom far too many times.

Tom was a war veteran, he had served in the Vietnam war, situated in Laos for 5 years. He never initiated contact of any kind bar an occasional pat on the back. He had seen too much my mother had told me with a painful look in her eyes, Things he could never unsee.

Looking into Jasper's eyes I could see the extreme differences between him and the rest of the family. Jasper simply screamed _danger_. He was covered in scars, crescent shaped bite-marks stood out from his ivory skin in patterns lacing up and down his arms, legs and neck. He had an air around him that told you he was watching you, that his guard was up, and that he could quite easily snap you like a twig. The topaz eyes that were staring into my rusty colored eyes- that grew steadily lighter each time I fed- were hard, unlike the others cheerful, swirling gold.

Jasper had seen and done many things I realized. All the traits I had picked up over the past few weeks at the Cullen's seemed to shout back at me, well _DUH!_

Jasper was fiercely protective; of Alice and the rest of the family. He was constantly watching me making sure I was always in control, showering me in constant calm- which I suspected was the main reason I wasn't as viscous and thirsty as I should be. He was here because of Alice, I knew that much. He loved her enough to stay in a life he found difficult. Jasper was constantly fighting for a place in life, to work past his mistakes and the dreadful things he had seen.

Jasper was a great man, I decided. He was everything I wished I could be; strong, loyal, fierce, loved. My respect for Jasper grew a hundred-fold in the last few minutes we spent looking at each other

Jasper sat back slightly nodding as he broke the eye contact we had shared. I got the sudden feeling that Jasper was judging my character as much as I was judging his. I smiled timidly at him, unsure what his verdict was. I was relieved when a wide grin took over his face and he ducked his head politely.

"All you're missing is a hat to tip."

Jasper rolled his eyes the rather tense air around us becoming lighter.

"You're a real ice-breaker, ya know that hun?," He drawled out in his southern accent, " We shoud hire you out for parties."

"Pity I'd eat everyone there," I told him trying to keep the atmosphere light even though I was suddenly feeling anything but.

Jasper reached out for my hand and squeezed it soothingly.

"I know how you feel," he started, " The absolute misery, the anger and self-loathing-"

"Well duh," I mumbled gazing at a singular strand of grass between my bare feet.

Jasper chuckled wryly, " Not from my ability, more from experience. You don't realize how lucky you have it. You have a family of six strong vampires to help you if you lose control. You are six weeks old living just outside a town filled with humans and still haven't tasted a drop. You are strong Bree, I just wish i could say the same about myself."

I looked up ant jaspers wistful gaze in shock.

" are you utterly insane? Jasper if it wasn't for you I would have probably ravaged half of Forks by now, maybe more who knows what I'd do if it wasn't for the calm. You are strong Jasper, stronger than i will ever be. You should know by now to trust the psychic."

I winked at him and tapped my forehead.

"Think, although I'm a newborn and haven't tasted human blood, what chance have I ever gotten? Other than the smell off your clothes when you all come back from school i haven't even smelt one! You spent decades feeding from humans but look at you now! You go to school like the others, you can be in a building with hundreds of humans and not give in to thirst and eat them all!....you have no idea how much I wish I could do that..."

Everything was quiet after my outburst and Jasper started at me with his face wiped clear of all emotions.

I opened my mouth about to apologize for my outburst but shut it again quickly. I had nothing to apologize for. Everything I had said was true.

Jasper watched me for a few long seconds before he smiled. A simple, small, friendly smile. I knew then he understood, more than the others, hell more than me.

Jasper got to his feet fluidly and stood gazing silently up at the stars with me.

"Brianna, how much can you sacrifice for someone else's happy ending before you give up your own."

I froze in my spot and my eyes shot up to Jasper.

He was still looking up and the sky and without a single glance at me he continued, " I can feel your hesitation. The feeling like you don't belong, like you aren't good enough," Jazz turned his suddenly blazingly confident gaze to me and stared me down, " You _are _good enough Brianna. Give it time, it's a change a drastic one at that but you have to accept it. You are not human, none of us are, and if you don't accept that....just don't drag Edward down with you."

With a slight nod and a small smile to show we were still on a friendly status Jasper left to let me ponder and decide in the purple night.

A heavenly smell assaulted my nostrils as the wind brought me the scent of the returning members of my family. I emptied my mind of thoughts I didn't want Edward to hear and tried to keep a constant reel of my visions playing in the back of my mind.

I had figured out a few days ago that while idly thinking of past visions I could both block Edward from my mind and think in silence, but it was not fool proof, I slipped up constantly andthoughts escaped my desperate hold.

I cocked my head slightly and breathed in. The taste of honey and sunshine with the faintest tinge of cinnamon was getting stronger.

I could hear the forest floor shaking as the group of freshly fed vampires ran through it's depths. Emmett's pounding steps echoed through the trees while Alice's dainty, light-as-air bounds were barely audible except as she often leaped into the trees and leapt from branch to branch. Edward and Carlisle were in the middle ground between the too; not loud and brash like Emmett but definatly louder than Alice.

Edward's strides grew longer and his steps grew lighter as he started to speed up flying through the forest. He burst through the trees not 30 seconds later and appeared at my side.

"Hello Love," He murmured before pressing his lips to mine.

I smiled against the delicious taste of his lips and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and reached up on my toes to deepen the kiss further. Our lips moved together in sync before Edward's tongue glided lightly over my bottom lip asking permission. I opened my mouth willingly and breathed in the scent that was Edward- untainted, concentrated Edward- our tongues battled together for dominance. I tightened my hold on his neck letting my hands run though his unruly locks pressing his head closer to mine. Edward responded in kind by pulling me closer to his body and wrapping his arms around my waist, lifting me slightly.

In that moment I was detesting the layers of clothing we both wore; they were the only things that were in between Edward and I and I longed to get rid of them. My control on my mind must have slipped because Edward moaned against my mouth before pulling back and prying my hands from his neck looked disapprovingly down at me.

I giggled slightly, insanely embarrassed.

_As if you never thought it!_ I teased silently.

Edward grinned my beautiful crooked smile and wrapped his arm around my waist leading me into the house .

"Theres a difference Brianna," He whispered almost inaudibly into my ear, "MY human hormones disappeared decades ago...Yours on the other hand.."

Edward trailed off as his fingers lightly brushed the exposed skin at my hip. I shivered pleasantly and Edward chuckled before releasing me and walking towards his room.

_Tease!_ I grumbled

Edward's bell-like laugh sounded from upstairs and I flopped down beside Emmett on the couch and stared blankly at the television.

Damn vampire boyfriend, I almost feel sorry for the human.

"What human?," Edward asked from his room upstairs.

Emmett looked at me and i glanced at Alice who sat across the room reading a book.

She smiled up at me before calling out to Edward.

"Jessica Stanley. You know the girl who has asked you out like ten times this month besides the fact that she gets terrified as soon as she comes within 10 feet of you?"

**A/N**

**Well theres chapter 10 **

**Good or bad?**

**Let me know!**

**}}Over && Out{{**

**Elle**

**3**

**.x**


End file.
